Threads of Fate
by AzureNight13
Summary: Cross' nephew Caelum has the ability to defeat Akuma without the use of Innocence. Allen and the gang request his help to search for his Uncle, but Caelum is unwilling to help them. He has only one goal: To hunt down Jasdero and Devit. However his past eventually comes to haunt him as he continues on. A past that he must keep from The Earl and the clan of Noah. Or hope will be lost
1. Prolouge: Musician's Legacy

Threads of Fate

A/N: My first fanfic since god knows how long. Not to mention it's my first DGM fanfic. Have to admit I lost the inspiration to write these past few years and just literally found it again after watching this series. I will admit, that I might update slow due to work and other personal matters.

Summary: Allen and the gang are still looking for General Cross, still no no avail. However when the finally got a lead, they didn't expect to find a young man that is able to defeat the Akuma without the use of Innocence. They request his help to find Cross, only to be surprised that he is unwilling to help them. Yet one way or another, they end up crossing each other's paths several times. And the more they run into each other, Allen begins to wonder who this guy really is and why he seems so familiar.

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any of it's characters. The OC is something I've created for this story.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Prolouge: Musician's Legacy<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set on a cold winter night as the tempurature started to drop. However it didn't stop the two yong men from running indoors. No they just simply stood there, staring at each other and acting like the harsh weather didn't bother them. One of them had dark brown, nearly black hair. He had a calm look on his face, as if he had made a choice of a lifetime and he was content with it. The other man however didn't share the same look. If anything he appeared to be pissed off at the other's decision.<p>

It was quiet. Neither of the men spoke at the moment. The only thing that currently broke the silence was the upcoming wind that would soon blow past them, which would finally start the conversation between the two men.

" So... You're really going to go through with this? I thought you were over this stupid thing with your clan." The pissed off man said, his red hair settling down from the wind.

The other just gave a slight smirk before he replied. " I'm sorry Marian. It's something I must do. And my reasons are my own."

"I Don't care what your reasons are, You're just being stupid! You're literally going to get yourself killed if you go through with this." Cross immediately said. If only he could hit this guy to get that smirk off his face.

There was a short moment of silence once again before the other spoke. " I am truely sorry, but I have made up my mind. I know that this is to much to ask, but please watch over Mana for me. At least till I return... Dead or alive."

Cross just closed his eyes for a moment. "Tch. Fine. I'll do that. You go ahead and get yourself killed." Cross said. He then turned and left, leaving the other man behind. And he sure as hell didn't think twice about looking back. However there was one thought that went through his mind. _' You're being so stupid... Neah Walker.'_

The man known as Neah Walker just kept smirking, even as he watched Cross walking away. His skin turned grey as the Stigmata formed on his forehead, revealing his identity as the Fourteenth, The Musician. "It's time we finish this fight Earl." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>It's been ten years since Cross last spoken to Neah. The Musician is now dead as predicted, but Cross heard that Neah put up one hell of a fight, almost managing to kill the Millenium Earl. Cross couldn't help but sarcastically think that he would pay to see that fight between the two Noahs.<p>

However that was then, this is now. He was now standing at the outskirts of a small village that was burned down to the ground. He knew very well that this was due to an Akuma attack.

" Have I come too late?" Cross asked himself. Whatever was going through his head was anyone's guess.

A Finder was seen running towards Cross. He stopped as he finally reached the Exorcist, leaning forward a bit to catch his breath. Cross waited for a moment to let the Finder do so before he spoke.

"Report." Cross simply demanded.

The Finder stood straight up. " It was definatly an Akuma attack Sir. I'm afriad that everyone is dead." He said.

This made Cross silent for a moment. "What of Adrian?" He finally let out.

The Finder was hesitant, but he answered. " I don't know. There was no trace of him anywhere Sir."

Once again Cross became silent to be lost in his thoughts. However that was soon interupted by the sound of more Akuma approaching, all level one. Cross couldn't help but let out a smirk as he pulled out his Innocence, Judgement.

"It's a good thing you Akuma came back. You all save me the trouble of finding you so I can kick your ass." Cross said to the Akuma as he aimed at them.

_' I hope you're alright and somewhere safe Adrian...' _He thought before he fired his gun at the Akuma.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh it feels good to start up a new fanfic. As for my old ones... I have no clue. I'll get to finishing them if I have the time. Anyway leave a review. I know it's not that long. Actually I might not make any obnoxiously long chapters at all considering that I'm so friggen busy all the time.

But I promise that you'll find this story interesting as comes along, that is if you have an open mind. I will say that I'm actuially going to try to stick with the actual plot of DGM just with a... little twist.

Leave a review. Crictism is welcomed. Flamming and trolling are not.

Till next time \m/


	2. Mystery Hero

Threads of Fate

**A/N**: I would like to thank those who have taken the time to read this. I would especially like to thank Komui-sama for being my first reviewer. Glad you found it awesome. Again I apologize that the last chapter was short. I will try to make the last of the chapters longer, but I can't make any promises. Work had been brutal lately. And for those who don't know, I work at a bording kennel for dogs and cats and I work up to 50-55 hours a week. So updating can and will be unpredictable.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DGM or it's characters. The OC is a chatacter I created for this story.

This chapter is deticated to Komui-sama for being my first reviewer.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>Mystery Hero - Present Day

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Noah clan... And the Black Order. Fighting for the fate of Humanity. No... not just for Humanity. They fight for the fate of the world. They been fighting for thousands of years, yet this war is still going on... <strong>__' It's all pointless.'_

* * *

><p>A young boy was running in an alley way. Well more like he was trying to get out of the area. There were a couple of level one Akuma chasing the boy. He just kept running and running, finally turning a corner. However he didn't see the trash cans and managed to run into run into them, tripping and crashing into the ground. The boy was stunned for a moment before he dared to look back at the Akumas.<p>

He then wished that he hadn't. One of them managed to catch up. The boy told himself to move, but obviously his body wasn't listening. So he just sat there, shaking and immobilized. His eyes didn't betray the fear that he was experincing.

The first Akuma appoached the boy, his cannons aiming at the poor thing so it could make the kill. The boy just closed his eyes shut as he let out a yell. Expecting to die right then and there. However the death that he was expecting didn't come. Instead there was a noise of a few gunshots, startling the boy and he opened his eyes. What he saw was the Akuma staggering back and exploding.

The yongster then heard footsteps coming up on his rear. He looked behind him, seeing someone apporaching, and a gun that was aimed at the area the Akuma was slain . The boy didn't really see his savior's face due to the shadows, but he could tell that the stranger looked obviously alot older then him, but was still young. Perhaps on the edge of his teenage years. He just watched as the stranger walked past him a bit until he was standing in front of him.

The stranger paused as he watched the second Akuma approaching. Using his index and middle finger, the stranger pointed at the boy. A circular symbol illuminated from the ground around the boy, surprising the little one. The srtanger then focused his attention back at the Akuma.

The remaining Akuma aimed it's cannons at the stranger and the boy and fired. The stranger simply jumped up to dodge, leaving the boy in the line of fire. The little one just let out another yell, but the bullets didn't hit him. They hit some kind of force field instead. The boy looked down at the symbol surrounding him, figuring out that it was some kind of protected circle of sorts. He just looked back up at the stranger who was now on top of a building.

The stranger pulled out another gun before he jumped off, falling towards the Akuma. He aimed both guns at the creature and fired, hitting the Akuma with a small shower of bullets. He landed on the ground as the remaining Akuma exploded to it's death.

After a moment, the boy looked down at the protected circle he was in watching it vanished. He then looked back up to see the stranger, but he was already gone. The little one's heart was still racing and his mind was trying to process what just happpened. In the end, there was only one word that he was able to let out.

"...Woah!"

* * *

><p>Allen and Lenalee left Liverpool after visisting Mother. Lenalee went back to headquarters to see what her brother wanted as Allen continued looking for his Master. Other than the overdue bills, he gotten a major clue from Mother to Cross' possible whereabouts.<p>

_" Here these are for you." Mother said as she handed Allen a stack full of mail._

_Allen just took them with a surprised look on his face. "Wow I must be popular." He said as he took one and opened it. Mother just stared with a smirk on her face. Allen on the other hand, his expression changed. "What? These are just overdue bills addressed to Master!" He exclaimed._

_" Those bills can help you find Cross. All you have to do is trace back the return addresses and you find where he's been... Oh and there's one more thing..." She started. Allen and Lenalee gave her thier full attention. " Lately there's been rumors going around about someone that defeating Akuma..."_

_" Do you know who it is?" Asked Lenalee, interupting mother._

_" I'm getting to that part. Now zip it until I'm done.." Mother immediatly said._

_" Sorry..." _

_" As I was saying... The Akuma appeared to have been defeated by bullets. Some say that he fights with guns while he uses some protective barrier around the said witnesses." Mother said._

_"That does sound like Master. Do you think it's him?" Said Allen. The description Mother gave sounded very similar to Cross. _

_" It does sound alot like him. I don't know any other Exorcist that defeats Akuma with a gun. However I never recall Cross using protective barriers on a victim while in battle. Perhaps it's his version of changing stratagy... Anyway the recent rumor is that there was a sighting at the next town north from here. You can either start your search there or just use those bills. I just figure I could save you the trouble of going to every single town." Mother finished._

Allen decided to follow Mother's advice and head north. This person's methods of defeating the Akuma did sound alot like Cross, but he couldn't help but think something was off. Maybe Cross found another student to train when he suddenly went missing? Especially with firearms? Well Cross' method of training was pretty tramuatizing to Allen. " Who the hell besides me would want to train with Cross?" Allen randomly said out loud.

Timcampy finally came out of Allen's coat and flew around his current master, rather rapidly. Allen just blinked and stared at Tim for a moment. "What is it Timcampy?" Allen asked. The golden golem simply flew infront of Allen and hovered for a moment and hovered to the side, revealing the view of the town. Allen must of been daydreaming since he hadn't noticed. "Oh! It's a town! Lets go get some food Timcampy!" He said in a cheery mood as he began running for it with Timcampy following behind.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Allen leaned back in the booth in the resturant content from his meal. The empty stacks of bowls and plates as proof. " Wow that was a good snack." Allen told himself as he patted his happy belly. However that was soon interupted as he heard a bit of comotion a few booths behind him.<p>

A boy slammed his palms down on a table. " I'm telling you! It was real! Monsters were chasing after me and almost killed me!" He said. Allen turned his head a bit to get a better look of what was going on. The fact that the youngster mentioned Monsters caught Allen's attention.

"Yeah right. Monsters don't exist. If they did you would of gotten more than a few scraps and bruises." An older kid said.

" It's true! And some random guy came up and used this weird power to protect me and managed to kill both of the Monsters. He had guns!" The boy continued. Allen's eyes widened slightly, figuring out what the kid was talking about.

" Kid you need to lay off the horror stories. You're getting rediculous." The older kid replied.

The younger one just paused and glared at the other. "NO! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S BEING REDICULOUS! I. AM. TELLING. THE. TRUTH!" The little one practically yelled. He then ran off and out of the resturant.

Allen just watched the kid left and paused for a moment. _' It sounds like he had a run in with the person I'm looking for.' _Allen thought. He then got up and exited the resturant to find the boy.

* * *

><p>Allen managed to find him rather quickly. "Uh! Excuse me!" He yelled to get the little one's attention. The boy just turned around as Allen caught up. " I'm sorry. But I couldn't help but over hear that you had a run in with monsters last night. I was wondering if I can ask you some questions."<p>

The boy looked up at him. " What are you a Monster Hunter?" He asked.

Allen couldn't help but smiled at the boy. " Sort of. I'm an Exorcist and I hunt down Akuma."

" Akuma? You look a little short to be one." The boy said.

Allen tried to keep his cool and tried to keep smiling, but it was rather hard since his fusteration level went over nine thousand. _' Damn brat!'_ He thought. That's what he wanted to say to the boy. But instead he said something that wasn't threatening. " Trust me, I'm stronger than I look." Allen then calmed down and continued on. " Anyway. I was wondering if you can tell me more about what happened when you were attacked."

The boy just blinked a few times. A bit surprised that someone actually believed him. Yeah sure Allen was a complete stranger, but he appaeared to be the good guy in the youngster's eyes. So the boy ended up telling the Exorcist everything.

After Allen was done listening, a couple more questions popped into his head. "You said that he defeated the Akuma with guns?"

"Yeah! It was so cool! He defeated then like it was nothing!" The boy said.

" Anyway you can tell me what this guy looks like?" Allen then asked.

The Boy paused for a moment. "No. I couldn't really see him clearly since it was dark. And after the fight, He vanished like he was some kind of ghost." He finally spoke.

Allen let out a small sigh of dissapointment and slouched. "Back to square one..." He mttered to himself. He then stood straight up. " Alright, Thanks anyway." He said before taking off, leaving the boy slightly confused.

" No... Problem?"

* * *

><p>Allen was at the train station leaving so he could leave the town. He could of stayed longer to see if the Mystery guy was still around, but he had the feeling the guy wasn't here anymore. He already let HQ know and figure he would move on, but instead got orders to rendezvous with Lenalee. So Allen boarded the train. A few minutes later, it took off.<p>

A young man was already seated in the train. He looked like he was eighteen. The clothing he wore was pretty much all black. Black pants along with three interconnecting belts. Black boots. His jacket was also black, however the left sleeve is missing and wore a black lether strap on his left wrist. He also wore a black sleeveless shirt. But dispite his black attire, his eyes and hair were different. His hair was only black on the sides, leaving the top of his hair a blood red. And his eyes, they were the same color red.

He simply sat in his seat next to the window, his elbow resting on the window still and his chin resting on his knuckles. He just stared out of the window, looking like he was deep in thought. However his thought finished with three words. _'It's all pointless.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok Sorry for the delay. Tried to get this up before hurricane Irene hit. Well it became a tropical storm by the time it hit where I lived. But I still lost power for a few hours, but I can't say the same for my job. No power and running water since Sunday. And I heard that the kennel won't get any power back until possibly Saturday. So a co-worker and I are running around trying to figure out what to do, especially if we run out of the spare water for the dogs.

Anyway to clear a few things about this story. Yes the "Over 9000" was intentional. I couldn't help it. If there are people who don't get it, then you lost the game. And if you don't get that... Well... Go look it up.

As for the Mystery guy at the end. Yes he is my OC. When I was first thinking him up, I kept on thinking of Hatsuharu from Fruits Basket... Well mainly his hairstyle. No idea why though. Thought it could work.

Anyway I think that's all for now. And thanks again Komui-sama for being my first reviewer. Glad you enjoy it. Sorry if it was short. But thibk of it this way... There will be more chapters?

Till Next Time \m/


	3. Unknown First Encounter

Threads Of Fate

**A/N: **Wow posting the third chapter finally. Who would of thought. I guess losing sanity pays off! Er I mean... Aw fuck it. I'm insane already!

Anyway, special thanks goes to Komui-sama for reviewing and and loving the story so far. I was surprised that I made the second chapter longer. Though I will admit, I kinda rushed writing the second half of the chapter. No idea why, I just wanted to get it done lol. And don't worry about writing a long review. I say the longer, the better. I like the feedback.

And to those that took the time to read this and didn't review, I'll thank you anyway. However feedback would be nice lol. I could use the extra inspiration.

Anyway lets get this going. I've dragged this out long enough.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DGM or any of it's characters. The OC is something I've created for this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Unknown First Encounter

* * *

><p>As the train was moving, Allen was looking for a vacant compartment car. Or at least one that wasn't rediculously crowded. So far he had no luck, but still kept looking. A few mintures later he managed to find one that only had one person sitting in it. " Well might as well. Everywhere else is full." Allen said to himself. He then opened the door.<p>

The red hair stanger just looked away from the window and glanced over at Allen a bit. Allen just looked a bit nervous. He had to admit, the stanger looked a bit itimidating. "Ah... I'm sorry to intrude, but I was wondering if it's ok that I sit in here. Everywhere else is full." Allen said.

The stranger looked at him, but said nothing at first. A moment or two later, he made up his mind. " It's fine." The stranger finally said as his gaze went back to looking out of the window.

Allen just stared for another moment before thanking the stranger and taking a seat across from him. " My name is Allen by the way. Allen Walker." He said introducing himself.

The stranger then quickly glance at Allen. He remained quiet for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. " Call me Caelum." He finally said.

Allen just gave a slight smile. " Well it's nice to meet you Caelum." Allen said. All of a sudden, Timcampy flew out from Allen's coat and flew towards the stranger now known as Caelum. The golden golem circled around Caelum's head before landed in his hair, Caelum just slightly looked up.

"Hey!" Allen let out before he let out another nervous smile. "Ah. Sorry about that. That golem there is Timcampy." Allen contined. He then looked at Caelum again as Timcampy was resting on his head. _' You know, with Tim on his head... He kinda reminds me of...'_ Allen started to think. He then shook his head. _' Ah no way! I can't think about Master at a time like this!'_

Caelum didn't say anything. Instead he let out a open hand. Timcampy then got off of his head and landed on Caelum's palm. "Timcampy..." Caelum muttered as he looked at the golem.

Allen snapped out of his thought and looked at Caelum and Tim again. " It looks like Tim likes you." He said.

Caelum didn't reply to Allen's comment. He was once again silent as he continued to stare at Timcampy. After a minute or two, Tim flew out of his hand and back towards Allen. Caelum could tell the boy was an Exorcist. The coat was a dead givaway. Caelum couldn't help but wonder who was the dumbass that invented the uniforms. Talk about an easy target for Akuma.

After Timcampy flew out of Caelum's hand, he just got up and left the compartment car. Allen was rather confused as to why Caelum suddenly just left. "See what you did Timcampy! Now you annoyed him." He blamed Tim. Tim retaliated by biting Allen's finger. "OW! What the hell!"

* * *

><p>The train finally reached the next town and Allen stepped out. He hadn't seen Caelum since he left the car earlier. He was still confused over why he left, but he had other things to do right now, like meeting up with Lenalee.<p>

In which he eventually did. They met up at some cafe place. and talked about what happened since they split up. Lenalee talked about her ordeal with Suman Dark, as Allen talked about his little adventure, telling her about the kid from the previous town he visted. Allen told Lenalee about the kid's rescue from their mysterious Akuma slayer, but admited that the kid didn't get a good look. So they don't know whether or not that it might be Cross.

" And next thing I know..." He started as he sighed. "... I'm back to square one." He finished with a tone of dissapointment.

" I'm sure we'll be able to find him. Whether or not it's Cross." Lenalee said, trying to cheer Allen up.

Allen however just let out a sigh. " I still think that something is off. It doesn't really sound like the Master I know... Well it does and doesn't at the same time honestly. And I have a hard time believing that he would take on another student. I don't know." Allen said.

" Well... The only way to find out is to keep looking. So lets get going." Lenalee said.

" Alright..." Allen said in defeat.

* * *

><p>The Earl was holding one of his meeting again. Although the start of it was down right Chaos between the mini food fight and Road having everyone help with her homework, which didn't end well, so the Earl decided to do it for her. He maanged to get her homework done rather quickly.<p>

" There you go Road! All done!" The Earl said as he handed her homeowrk back to her.

Road was happy as she took the books. " Thanks Lord Millenium! And you even showed your work!" She said as she went through the pages.

" You're welcome. Now on to business. I didn't call everyone here today to do Road's homework. I gather everyone so we can make up a batlle plan to defeat the Exorcists." He said though his ever lasting grin.

Devit just clapped his hands together. " That's more like it!"

" Does this mean that Jasdero get to kill more people soon?" Jasdero added.

" I've organized some of the largest numbver of Akuma ever assembled. And the stage is finally set! I hope you all are ready to see some action." The Earl said.

" Yeah! So... Who do you think I should kill first?" Devit let out, not bothering to hide his excitment.

Then Jasdero decided to sit on top of his brother. " How about you let Jasdero take care of the Exorcists!" He said.

" If I don't get my fair share of killing Exorcists, I'll break your neck!" Skin immediately said as he continued to stuff his face with sweet snacks.

" I call dibs on Allen Walker, alright? Good!" Road pipped up. Tykki couldn't help but let out a sigh.

" Good! I'm glad to see you all have your favorites! I love the dedication!" The Earl said as he started shuffling cards. " But all out targets are assigned on these cards I have names I put down are totally random." He continued as he started passing out the cards. " It's your job to make sure that the Exorcists that are written down on your card dies a horrible and painful death. So make it interesting!" He said as everone looked at their cards.

After waiting a moment, the Earl spoke again. " Oh and there's one more issue I would like to discuss. Apparently there's some Outsider destroying the Akuma."

Everyone seemed to look up from their cards to focus their attention on the Earl. " An Outsider? You mean like an Exorcist?" Tykki asked.

" I thought that this Outsider was an Exorcist, but his abilities seem a little off to be one. Here I'll show you an image of an Akuma that was destroyed by this Outsider. However we won't be able to see this guy clearly since it was dark at the time." The Earl said.

A screen popped up as everyone looked at it. Moments later, images of a couple of Akuma battling with a figure. As the earl said, no one could really see who the guys looked like since it was dark. They did however noticed that it didn't take long for the Outsider to destroy the two Akuma. The third one, that was recording, tried to attack him, but ending up failing as the Stranger aimed and fired. The screen went black seconds after.

" I see what you mean. This Outsider abilities seem differnt from the Exorcists. It's like he's not using Innocence at all." Tykki pointed out.

" Exactly what I was thinking Tykki." The Earl said.

Devit seemed to be lost in thought. " Hmmmmm... His fighting style seems awfully familiar though." He muttered.

" Yes! Yes it does!" Jasdero squealed, agree with Devit.

" And what makes you say that?" Road askes.

Devit and Jasdero pauses for a moment, thinking it over. " Hmmmmm No idea. It just does." Devit said, Jasdero agreeing with him once again.

" Anyway..." The Earl said, interupting the Noah of Bonds. "... I would like all of you to keep an eye out for this Outsider. If you find _ANY_ information on him, let me know ASAP. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone answered in agreement.

* * *

><p>The one known as Caelum simply sat in the back of a wagon that was occupied by a father and his two children. They were nice enough to simply give him a ride to the next town. The kids tried to make small talk with him, but it didn't last long. So they gave up.<p>

The young boy just sighed as he looked out from the back of the wagon. However it didn't take long for him to notice another stranger in the field. The boy then went to the front, telling his father.

" Hey dad, look! There's another traveler over there. He looks like a Hearder or something." He said. The boy's father and the young girl just looked over, seeing the new stranger.

Caelum was slightly curious and glanced out from the back of the wagon, immediatly notcing who it was_. ' Tidoll... Well that's just great...'_ Caelum thought, lacking enthusiasm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay this is good enough. I was going to make this longer, however I decided to make this a cliffhanger for now. I apologize for the lack of the update. Been having alot of personal issues going on. Alot of drama that just made me was to hit my head against a wall or something. along those lines.

Anyway, leave a review. Long, short, it really doesn't matter. It keeps me motivated. But in the end, it's up to you. No pressure. None at all.

I'll try to keep up with this fanfic. I do want to finish this one.


	4. Road to Barcelona

Threads Of Fate

**A/N:** One review! Awesome sauce! Thanks to Diana Wong for the review. Glad you're enjoying it. Anyway, I'll start the new chapter after the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. I created Caelum fot this story to make it more interesting.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Road to Barcelona<p>

* * *

><p>A Finder was keeping watch for Akuma in the mountains. He had a strage feeling as he kept a lookout. However it didn't take long for him to notice a rather large group of Akuma heading towards his direction.<p>

He let out a gasp as he climbed down from his lookout. Mainly to find some cover so he could reach the other Finders and Exorcists. He dialed a number and began to speak into the reciver of the phone.

" Attention to all units, there's a large swarm of Akuma passing the mountains. By the looks of it, the direction they're heading is Barcelona. Be careful everyone." The Finder said as he looked up to see the many Akuma passing by him. He just spoke into the reciver again. " You must hurry! Find General Tidoll!" He yelled.

All of a sudden, he let out a gasp as he was surrounded by a couple of Akuma, smirking down at him. The Finder let out a dying scream as they shot and killed him. It wasn't soon after that the Akuma moved on towards Barcelona. In which the city itself was starting to prepare for battle.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Kanda and Daisya found the body of the Finder. Well in ashes anyway. " Definately Akuma." Kanda said.<p>

" And they definately passed this way. Looks like a few hours ago. We need to pick up the pace if we want to catch up." Daisya said.

Kanda stared to zone out Daisya for a moment before he heard something in the distance. " Get down!" Kanda demanded as he grabbed Daisya by the head and pushed him down to the ground.

" OW! What the hell Kanda?!" Daisya said, getting rather annoyed now.

Kanda just then let him go and looked behind him. " I heard something." He said as he peeked over the small cliff, Daisya following soon after. " You see that?" He said as the grass down the shore moved a bit.

" Looks like it's coming from the shore." Daisya answered.

" Well then lets go." Kanda said as he got up and run towards the shore, Daisya following right behind him. They quickly got down the cliff and got to the shore, only to notice that it was their other teammate Noise Marie.

Marie seem to snap out of his though. " Kanda, Daisya. Is that you?"

Kanda relaxed a bit. " Oh... It's only you." He said.

Daisya sighed. " And here I was wondering what was taking you so long. Should of figured you were slacking off... I swear..." Daisya started, only to be interupted.

" Daisya shut up." Marie said, which only annoyed Daisya.

Kanda just ignored the small spat and walked towards Marie. " So what do you hear?" He asked.

Marie paused. " Alot of Akuma over one hundred, maybe two. Too many to count and we all know that I can't count pretty high. They're miles ahead of us. They'll probably make it to Barcelona by night fall."

" WOAH! We can't catch up to them by nightfall! No matter how fast we run!" Daisya blurted out.

Kanda once again ignored Daisya's outburst. " How about Genreal Tidoll?"

Again Marie paused as if he was locating Tidoll. " Hard to say... Wait... He's near there too. And not alone I may add."

" Meaning?" Kanda said.

" Exactly what I mean. He's in the company of another. I do not know who he is, but it sounds like the General knows him." Marie answered.

" Damn it! Lets just go already!" Daisya yelled as he ran passed Kanda and Marie.

" Daisya wait." Kanda said, Daisya stopped and turned around, about to make another outburst until he saw Marie get up.

" This way." Marie said as he led them further to the shore through the thick grass. As soon as they were through, Marie nodded towards the boat.

That seemed to put Daisya in a better mood. " Oh yeah! That's right, we can get to Barcelona by sea. Way to go Marie!" He said as Kanda and Marie got onto the boat first.

" Let go." Marie said as he started up the boat.

" Hey! Wait for me!" Daisya yelled as he barely had enough time to get on the boat before it sped off.

* * *

><p>Back in Barcelona, everyone was scattering to get inside, market stands were closing down early so they could get home. However Tykki just calmly walked along the city, enjoying the peace while it was going to last.<p>

He was however, deep in though about the last meeting. _' So there's a new enemy in the equation. Except he doesn't seem to be an Exorcist. Very interesting indeed. I wouldn't mind running into this new guy. He might be a good opponet to face. However orders are orders. So I won't be able to kill him until told otherwise...' _He thought.

He soon came up to an apple stand, liking what he saw. He decided to buy an apple from the poor old lady who was also packing up her things.

" Well these certainly look delicious. I'll buy one if you done mind." He said as he grabbed an apple and paid the lady.

The lady seemed to be greatful. " Why thank you sir, feel free to take a few more since I'm closing shop early today."

Tykki just smirked. " Don't mind if I do. I'll certainly need it for the trip I'll be taking." He said as he took off his top hat and started to fill it up with apples.

" Is that right? Where will you hide?" The old lady asked.

" Excuse me?" Tykki quiestioned.

" The Finders here are telling everyone to find a place to hide. Which is why everyone is closing the shops early." She said.

Tykki then noticed that everyone was packing their stuff up. He just looked back at the lady and smirked. " It's quite alright. I'm sure I'll be find. But thank you for your concern." He said as he started to walk off.

" You're are a stange one sirYou're crazy to be out and about during nightfall. Here, might as well take another apple." She said as she tossed another one to Tykki.

He just simply caught it and smiled at the lady. " Thank you." He said before walking off again.

* * *

><p>The traveling father and his two kids decided to give Tidoll a ride as well. Tidoll was simply sitting in the back with the boy as Caelum was sitting inside, minding his own business as usual. The boy were watching Tidoll draw the landscape in front of them.<p>

The girl came up to Tidoll with some wine. " Papa said you might be thirsty, so he wanted to give you some wine." The girl said.

" Why thank you." Tidoll said. He then looked behind him to see Caelum. " Would you like some as well Caelum?" He asked.

Caelum glanced over a bit. " Sorry I'm not a fan of wine..." He simply said.

" Suit yourself then." Tidoll said as he went back to drawing with both kids now watching him.

" Wow you can draw anything, huh?" The boy asked.

" Well that depends, do you have anything in mind that you want me to draw?" Tidoll asked the boy as he got a new page ready to draw on.

The boy thought it over for a second. " How about the city of Barcelona?"

" Oh yes. Is that where you heading to?" Tidoll asked as he started to draw the city.

" Actually we're staying at the town before it for the night. Tomorrow we're heading for Barcelona." The girl said.

Tidoll contniued to draw. " Barcelona... Such a beautiful city. If memory serves me correctly, it looks something like this." He said as his drawing was starting to loom more like the city. He then paused for a moment, looking at Caelum again. " Tell me, are you heading to Barcelona as well?" He asked Caelum.

Caelum just stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes. " I think we both know the answer to that..." He said before going back into his thoughts.

Tidoll couldn't help but chuckle. The kids just stared at Caelum. " He's doesn't like to talk much, does he?" The boy asked.

" No, but that's just the way his personality is." Tidoll answered._ ' And I don't blame him for not expressing his emotions...' _He then thought as he went back to his drawing.

* * *

><p>Nightfall finally hit and the traveling father and his kids finally reached the town before Barcelona with Tidoll and Caelum. As soon as they stopped Caelum decided to continue his journey, only to be stopped by the kids.<p>

" Wait! You should go! It's dangerous at night!" The girl said.

" I'll be fine. It would be the first time I traveled int he dark... But thanks anyway..." Caelum said. He tried to go again, but to be interupted by Tidoll.

" At least eat something and rest for a bit." Tidoll said.

" There's no time for that." Caelum objected.

" There's always time Caelum. We don't want you to wither away now do we. _He_ won't be very happy about that now, right?" Tidoll said.

Caelum knew who the General was talking about. He paused for a moment before letting out a sigh of defeat. " Fine then. You win Old Man." He said, walking back to them.

Tidoll smiled and before they knew it, dinner was served. The father and Tidoll exchanged words as Caelum ate in silence. However he paused as a certain subject came up.

" Demons?" Tidoll said, looking at the father.

" Yeah, I heard that a hoard of them was heading towards Barcelona from the other travelers. Which is why I thought staying here would be a better idea. Can't be too careful, especially when it comes to my kids." The father said.

Tidoll looked over at Caelum, who in returned stared at him. A moment later, Tidoll stared into the fire. " Hmmmm" It is possible, that it could be demons." Tidoll said.

* * *

><p>Later that night, everyone seemed to be in bed. Caelum insisted that he found his own place to sleep, but promised Tidoll that he would at least get some rest and not run off.<p>

However Tidoll couldn't sleep. He knew that he couldn't stay any longer. So he packed his belongs and quietly snuck out, mentally thanking the small family for their hospitality.

He thought he was in the clear until Caelum spoke. " Thought you said there's always time for things like rest." Caelum said.

Tidoll looked up to see Caelum, letting out a bit of a nervous chuckle. " Indeed I have. But we both know that we can't have innocent people hurt because of people like me. And especially you." Tidoll said. Caelum was about to reply to that statement, only to have the kids interupt.

" Are you two leaving?" The boy asked. They both looked to see the kids out of the tent.

" I'm afraid so. I realized there's something that I need to do." Tidoll said, figuring that he could get them out of this situation. Caelum was quite thankful for that.

" But what about those demons that Papa was talking about? What if you run into them?" The girl said.

Tidoll let out another nervous laugh. " Well you see, I didn't want to frighten you two, but it's most likely the demons are after me. I'm sorry, but I don't want you guys or your father getting hurt. You guys understand, don't you?"

The kids did seem to understand and only nodded their heads. " Just be careful. If you see demons, please just run the other way!" The boy said.

Tidoll chuckled. " Good advice. But don't worry, I have Caelum here to help me out." He said as he looked over at Caelum for a moment.

" Hey I never agreed to go with you!" Caelum said.

" Ah, but you wouldn't let an old man like me travel alone now, would you Caelum?" Tidoll teased a bit.

" I'm sure you can protect yourself just fine!" Caelum said. However the look on the kid's faces were pleading him to go with the General. Oh how he hated it. Once again, he let out a sigh in defeat. " Fine, but once we reach Barcelona, you're on your own Old Man." Caelum said. The kids were happy after that.

Tidoll chuckled before looking at the kids. " Farewell and be safe." He said as he turn to walk away. Caelum let out another sigh and followed.

" I'll be praying for your guy's safty!" The girl said.

" Yeah me too!" The boy agreed.

Tidoll smirked as Caelum didn't respond. _' Yeah like that'll help...' _Caelum thought.

When they were fare enough away, Tidoll spoke: " You knew that Akuma were heading towards Barcelona, didn't you?"

Caelum didn't answer at first and remained quiet. " You know me, I just follow my insincts. Besides, you should remember that the Akuma are not my targets." Caelum said.

" Still after revenge I see..." Tidoll said.

Caelum paused. " I don't exactly have anything left to live for..." He finally replied, which caused Tidoll frowned a bit.

* * *

><p>Allen and Lenalee stopped at a train station. Lenalee was on the phone, using her golem to contact headquarters. " Yes?... What?... That can't be? How is that possible?... Yes of course. I understand." She said as she hung up the phone. She then made her way meeting up with Allen. " We have to get going." Was all she said before getting her things and heading towards the train.<p>

Allen was rather confused. " Hey Lenalee, what's going on?" He said as he quickly grabbed his stuff and followed her.

" HQ wanted us to be aware that the Akuma started immoblizing. Every Akuma in Southern Eroupe is headed towards Barcelona." She said.

" That many Akuma heading towards Barcelona?! We have to do something!" Allen said.

" I know. Which is why we're heading there right now. Let's get going." Lenalee said.

" Right!" Allen said as he follwed her into the train.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay finally done. And I didn't wait forever this time! Is this a sign? Bad omen? Aw well, leave a review. Give me inspiration peeps! Now excuse me, I need sleep before I go to work. Good night

Till next time \m/


	5. Silent Coffins

Threads of Fate

**A/N:** One review? And not much of one honestly. Not to be mean, but pointing out that I forgot one letter in Tiedoll's name is NOT considered a reivew. Yes sorry that I forgot one little letter. But if you're going to leave a review, at least have some actual constructive critism or something positive to put down. Otherwise, what's the point? Again, I'm really not trying to be mean. That review just made me have a "WTF?" moment.

Anyway, moving on. I recently dislocated my knee over a couple week ago. So there's a chance I might update a bit more often since I'll be home resting and not at my job. But I'm going nuts already.

Anyway, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. Caelum is an OC I created for this fanfic

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Silent Coffins<p>

* * *

><p>In the underground sewers of Barcelona, Kanda kept running as he cut through any Akuma that got in his way. Although he's been keeping it up for awhile now, so he was definately fatigued now at the moment. He just leaned against the way to catch his breath as his golem hovered next to him.<p>

" Did you locate Daisya?" Kanda asked through the golem.

_" No, not yet. His golem was transmitting a weak signal earilier. It might have gave out."_ Marie's voice echoed through the golem.

" Probably..." Kanda agreed.

_" Daisya can look after himself. He'll find us by morning."_ Marie said.

" Alright. I'll start heading your way then." Kanda said before he got up and continued on.

* * *

><p>Tykki and Daisya faced each other in the streets of Barcelona. Tykki just lift up his top hat a little. " Well my patience is wearing thin right about now..." Tykki said.<p>

" I've seen that skin color before. And those scars... You must be one of those Noahs." Daisya said.

" And if I said yes?" Tykki said.

Daisya didn't waste a breath as he suddenly activated his innocence. He then used it to attack Tykki. As Daisya's Charity Bell sped at Tyyki, the Noah of Pleasure simply moved his head a few inches to dodge the attack.

Daisya's innocence just simply circled around like a boomerang and returned to it's owner. Tykki couldn't help but chuckled a bit as he shrugged. " OH that was _so_ threatning!" He sarcastically said.

Daisya just smirked. " Okay then, how about this!" He replied as he kicked his Charity Bell again. This time aiming directly for Tykki.

Tykki just simply jump to dodge, Daisya's innocence missing him again. Although Tykki noticed something as he landed. Daisya was still smirking. _' Now why would he still be smirking like that if he missed?'_ Tykki thought to himself.

Although it didn't take him long to figure out the answer as he felt a vibration through the air, which started to turn into some screeching noise. And to add the sound of church bells into the mix. Next thing Tykki knew, glass was shattering and falling around him and Daisya as the noise stopped.

Tykki was now somewhat interested. " My, how clever." He said, still seeing the smirk on Daisya's face. Suddenly the wall nexted Tykki exploded and he was caught in the line of fire.

" Well that takes care of that." Daisya said, mentally patting himself on the back. However his victory was short lived as the dust settled. He couldn't believe it when he saw Tykki blocking his Charity Bell by just using his hand. " How did you..." Daisya started before Tykki sped up towards him, making Daisya let out a gasp.

" You weren't referring to me now, were you?" Tykki taunted before he let out a chuckle that sent a chill down Daisya's spine.

* * *

><p>Daisya's scream can barely be heard from Kanda and Marie's golums. What also could be heard is a voice: <em>' I'm really going to enjoy killing you...'<em>

" Daisya? Are you there?" Kanda asked through his golem.

" It can't be! Daisya!" Marie said, not liking the what was going on at Daisya's end.

* * *

><p>Back in the street. Tykki had Daisya in a crusified position up-side-down. Daisya was obviously in pain, but he refused to have Tykki have the pleasure of knowing that. " Whatever you going to do, just get it over with..." Daisya weakly said. HIs CharityBell fell onto the cround and shattered, no longer having it's power.<p>

Tykki walked up to Daisya with one of his tease in the palm of his hands. " Well that was faster than I anticipated." He said as he had his tease rest on Daisya's chest, right over his heart. " If you have any last request, now is the time to say them."

However Daisya didn't give in. " Just kill me already..."

" As you wish." Tykki obliged, and sent the tease into his heart.

Daisya had one last flashback of his childhood. _' At least I wasn't bored...'_ He thought as he died.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to rise. Marie and Kanda finally met up. They also found Daisya's golem as well as his body. They both took a moment to let his death sink in. After a moment of silence, they took Daisya's body down from the post.<p>

The Finders finally came out and met up with the Two remaining Exorcists. One came up and spoke. " We received orders to bring his body back to HQ as well as the Finders that have also died."

" And what of the Akuma?" Kanda asked.

" We successfully drove them out of the city. We have a few lingering at the South Border, but we have our eye on them." The Finder spoke.

"We can't have them lingering around." Kanda said.

" Especially with General Tiedoll out there. So there's only one thing we have to do." Marie said.

" Right..." Kanda said. He then looked at the Finders. " Look after Daisya." Kanda ordered before him and Marie walked off towards the General's direction.

* * *

><p>A group of Akuma surrounded Caelum and Tiedoll. Caelum was far from amused as Tiedoll looked calm. " So much for not running into any Akuma..." Caelum muttered.<p>

" Oh I'm sure you can use the exercise Caelum." Tiedoll couldn't help but joked.

Caelum let out a sigh. " A handful of level ones and twos isn't much of a work out, even for you."

Tiedoll chuckled. " I'm sure you're right, I was really expecting more. But do you really want me to have all the fun?" He said.

The Akuma then charaged and Caelum pulled out his two Desert Eagle type guns. " You're really are such a pain in the ass Old Man..." Caelum said as he started firing at the Akuma that charged at him.

Tiedoll just pulled out his innocence. " At least there won't be much clean up afterwards... I call on the Maker of Eden! ACTIVATE! And acknowlage all of the beauty of this world." He said as he activated his Innocence.

Between both Tiedoll and Caelum, the Akuma were defeated rather quickly. Tiedoll soon deactivated his innocence and put it away. Caelum soon put away his guns after he saw that there were no other Akuma.

" You're right. There's not much clean up at all." Caelum said. Tiedol just chuckled and they both decided to move on.

However they didn't go very far as Tiedoll saw something that was worth drawing. " Hold on. I want to draw this." He said.

Caelum sighed as he crossed his arms. " I agreed that I'll travel with you to Barcelona, but I didn't agree to stop every five minutes so you can draw the world." caelum said, getting a bit fusterated.

" It'll only take a few minutes." Tiedoll reasured him.

Caelum gave in. " Fine...I'll be by the water..." He sighed. He turned to go towards the water, but stopped as he had a feeling that someone was approaching.

" General..." A voice was heard and Caelum pulled out one of his guns and turned to aim at whoever was there. Tiedoll turned as well, seeing Kanda and Marie.

Kanda, seeing Caelum pointing the gun at him and Marie, went to grab so he can unsheath his sword.

" Boys, put your weapons away." Tiedoll started, looking at Caelum.

Caelum just looked back at Tiedoll after noticing that Kanda and marie were Exorcists. After a moment he lowered his gun and put it away.

Tiedoll then turned his attention at Kanda and Marie. " It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He said.

Kanda and Marie simply looked at him, ready to give the General news of Daisya's death.

* * *

><p>Kanda and Marie managed to find a way to tell Generael Tiedoll about Daisya's death. The just stood there, along with Caelum, as Tiedoll cried. " That poor boy. Daisya deserved much better than that... May he rest in peace. He was a good kid. Even when he always use to break my glasses with his Charity Bell, I knew he always had a gift of doing good things." He said as he wiped the tears away.<p>

" His body is to leave for HQ today." Marie said.

" The Order also took whats left of his Charity Bell for safe keeping. We're escorting the body and would be honored if you would join us on the trip." Kanda finished.

Caelum said nothing and stayed a few feet away from them. He knew that this didn't concern him. But if Tiedoll decided to go with the other two, he sure as hell won't join them.

Tiedoll sniffed as he fixed his glassess. " If memory serves me correctly, Daisya came from the town of Bodrum." He randomly said.

Kanda and Marie just stared at him. " Uh... Yeah, that's right." Marie said.

Tiedoll then pulled out his pad of paper to begin drawing. " A small breathtaking village at the edge of the sea..." Tiedoll contniued.

Kanda and Marie looked at each other, a bit confused. The even looked at Caelum, who in returned just simply shrugged.

Kanda sighed as he turned his attnetion at Tiedoll again. " General Tiedoll, We believe the enemy is after you for your Innocence and will stop at nothing until they find you." Kanda said.

Tiedoll however simply continued their rambling. " It's been many years since I've been to Bodrum, so the sketch might not be accurate." He said as he finish, drawing Daisya's hometown. He held the picture up towards the sky and looked at it. " Daisya... May your home town find you and bring you comfort, no matter where you are. Good bye, my friend." He said as he then started to burn the paper. Now Kanda, Marie, and Caelum knew what Tiedoll was doing.

" I'm sorry boys, but I won't be traveling with you. I'm a General of the Order and a Genreal can not walk off a battle field in a middle of a war..." Tiedoll said.

Caelum couldn't help but mentally laugh at that statement. He knew of one General that could.

" Besides, It's my duty to find and train new Exorcists. If God hasn't given up on us, then we should look for more of his diciples." He finished as the remnants of the burning paper flew from his hand.

Marie and Kanda couldn't help but smirk. _' I knew he would go on and say something like that.' _Kanda thought.

_' Some things never change...'_ Marie thought.

" General Tiedoll... We're coming with you." They both said.

Tiedoll couldn't help but smirk at his remaining two pupils. He then looked at Caelum. " You're being awefully quiet again Caelum." Tiedoll said.

Kanda and Marie looked surprised when they heard his name. " Caelum? As in..." Kanda started.

Caelum then interupted before he got even further. " Yeah... Lets just leave it at that shall we. Unlee you want a bullet in your head." He said.

Kanda just got ticked off. " Feel free to try and shoot, if you dare." He taunted.

" You challenging me?" Caelum replied.

" Boys, now thats enough!" Tiedoll demanded. Both kanda and Caelum stopped. " Good... Now Caelum, I'm sure I taken enough of your travel time..."

" Save it, I'm still going to Barcelona. After hearing about what happened to your comerade, there's something not sitting right with me." He looked over at Kanda and Marie. " This comerade of yours, you said he might of face a Noah?"

" Yeah. What of it?" Marie said.

Tiedoll figured where this was going. " Say no more, I understand. We'll go with you. " He said. Kanda and Marie were confused once again, but didn't bother to question Tiedoll. At least until later.

* * *

><p>Caelum and Tiedoll's group finally managed to get back to Barcelona. To where Daisya has died. Caelum just looked around the area, as if he was finding clues. Tiedoll walked up behind Caelum. " Any good news?" He asked.<p>

" Good news for you at least." Caelum said as he stood straight up. " A Noah was here, but it's not the ones I'm looking for..." He said as he faced Tiedoll and the other two Exorcists.

" Why are you looking for the Noah's anyway?" Kanda suddenly asked. Tiedoll all of a sudden looked very serious at the moment.

Caelum just paused as flashes went through his head. Flashes of a house on fire and Caelum himself was covered with blood and on the ground as if he was attacked. There was also flashes of two figured in the shadows, both of them were aiming something at him.

A moment after Caelum snapped out of his thought. " Lets just say it's personal..." He said.

" Ever thought of joining the order then? Considered your skills and your relationship to..." Marie started. But he glanced over at Tiedoll, which just shook his head, pretty much telling Marie to not continue.

Caelum noticed this and was thankful that Tiedoll somewhat interfeared. " Honestly... I rather not join the Order. And speaking of which, I'll be moving on now." He said, he then started to walk off to leave.

" Hold on Caelum. I got something for you." He said as he started to go through his bag. He found what he was looking for and pulled out this weapon of sorts. A pair of bladed tonfas. He then just tossed them over to Caelum, who caught it effortlessly. " I was told to remind you to not break or lose them again. _He's_ sick of finding them." Tiedoll said.

" I'll try not to..." Caelum said. He then headed towards East.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay I'll lave it here for now. Next chapter will be dedicated more towards Caelum. Have him off of his own little adventure. Don't worry, Allen and the rest of the gang will meet him soon.

So leave a review. I need the motivation. Until then, I do some Physical therapy.

Till next time \m/


	6. Crimson Gunslinger

Threads of Fate

**A/N:** Thanks MysticalNyla for the review and for the fave. Anyway, I apologize for the wait. Work has been even more busy and life has been more dramamtic.

As I said in the previous chapter, this chapter is going to have a bit of Caelum (Not at first though), although I'm not going to spill out his life stroy here. At least not yet. Although you should have some clue up to this point. I do have friends on this site that do know Caelum's history and I trust that they won't spoil anything.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. Caelum is a character I created for this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Crimson Gunslinger<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to rise a little and Allen and Lenalee sat at the end of the docks of Barcelona. Their faces shown alot of sadness. They were upset that they didn't get to Barcelona in time. They would of certainly helped out with the battle, but they were too late. Alot of people died, along with the Finders and Daisya.<p>

They were so lost in their thoughts that they didn't even hear Tiedoll, Kanda, and Noise Marie approaching. " Hello you two." Tiedoll said, getting Allen and Lenalee's attention.

They both looked up, seeing Tiedoll's group. " General Tiedoll?!" Lenalee muttered, a bit surprised to see them here.

Tiedoll just gave them a wave. " Yep that's me. Come on now, it's almost morning." He said. Soon after the two got up to follow him.

* * *

><p>They ended up at the other side of town where Caelum left. Since he left earlier in the day, he was hours ahead by now. Tiedoll sat with Allen and Lenalee on the steps as Kanda and Marie stood higher up a bit.<p>

"There's no doubt that this city has seen some pretty disturbing things theses past few days." Tiedoll said.

Lenalee immediately agreed. " Yes. I just wish Allen and I got here sooner. We came as fast as we could, but the battle ended after we reached the city..." Lenalee muttered.

" We might as well stayed home for all the good it did... Who knows how many more lives it would of saved if we got hear earlier..." Allen muttered as well.

Then everyone remained quiet for a moment, thinking over the situation. Allen then spoke again. " General Tiedoll, the Order need your help. Are you going back?" Allen asked.

" As long as I'm able to serve the Order, I will continue by my own way. Right now that means finding more Accomendators of Innocence. You two have your duties as well." Tiedoll said.

Allen then looked at the ground for a moment, thinking about what Tiedoll ask said. Suddenly it all made sense to him as he looked at Tiedoll again.

Tiedoll open his palm so Timecampy could land into it. " This battle is over, however the War isn't. Four Generals has been attacked so far. It should be obvious on who their next target could be."

" You mean my Master..." Allen pointed out.

Lenalee now finally understood. " It's so obvious." She said with a slight gasp.

Tiedoll nodded. " That is correct. And for his sake, you better find him before the enemy does." He said.

Lenalee and Allen paused for a moment before they both nodded.

Tiedoll smiled a bit before he stood up, with Timcampy still in his palm. " However I don't doubt that he would be pleased with the idea of having two Exorcists for bodyguards." He couldn't help but joked.

Allen sighed. " Good point. But I guess Master doesn't have to worry since we have no idea on how to find him..." Allen pointed.

Tiedoll just chuckled a bit as he raised Timcampy a bit. " Aw that shouldn't be too hard now. I thought everyone knew this bit of information... You see within every Golem, they have the ability to sense their creator. Meaning Tim here can find Cross without a problem." He said as he looked at Timecampy. " Alrighty. Timcampy, where do we find General Cross?" He asked the Golden Golum.

Timcampy then flew from Tiedoll's hand and hovered around a bit, taking a moment to sense his master. It didn't take long as he soon faced East and stopped moving. Lenalee and Allen then stood up, realizing that Timcampy found Cross' location.

" Looks like he's facing East." Allen said as the sun continued to rise.

" Nothing is gained on dwelling lost battles. The War against the Millenium Earl is only beginning." Tiedoll said. Everone, including Kanda and Marie nodded.

* * *

><p>Allen and Lenalee continued with their mission to find General Cross, saying their goodbye to Tiedoll, Kanda and Marie.<p>

" I thought they never leave. That Beansprout is a pain in the ass." Kanda complained.

" Now you're starting to sound like Caelum, Kanda." Tiedoll joked.

Kanda gave a twitch. " Please, I'm nothing like that Jerk..." Kanda retailiated.

" Speaking of which, didn't Caelum head East as well?" Marie suddenly asked.

Tiedoll nodded. " Indeed he did, which is understandable. It might be easier if Allen and Lenalee run into him. Then again, Caelum will be stubborn as always and probably insist that he's better off on his own. Who knows... But what I do know is that the road the three of them about to take is a dangerous one. More dangerous than they could ever imagine."

Marie and Kanda looked towards East. " Caelum the Crimson Gunslinger..." Marie started.

" A guy who can defeat Akuma without Innocnece... Sounds alot like trouble..." Kanda said.

Tiedoll remainded quiet for a moment. _' Watch yourself Caelum. Because once the enemy finds out who you truely are, you're probably in just as much danger as Marian Cross.'_ Tiedoll thought. He then faced the other direction and started walking. " Now lets start out journey, shall we?" He said. Kanda and Marie soon followed.

* * *

><p>Caelum continued on heading East on his own, walking for a few hours now. Now that he had his tonfa blades back, defeating the Akuma will be somewhat easier, not that he had a problem defeating them with just his guns. He just felt he could do better with long range and short range attacks.<p>

He continued on the path towards the next town. He happened to see a couple of people up ahead coming towards his direction. They seemed to be normal, but Caelum knew better than to assume such things. For all he knew, they could be Akuma in disguise. Therefore he had his guard up. He was never the trusting type.

He had a better image of the people up ahead as he continued. They looked like a couple of guys in their mid forties. They paused for a moment as they noticed Caelum, whispering to each other. One of them nodded as they both then proceed to approach Caelum. He noticed this and it didn't sit well with him. He continued on as if to ignore them, but he was cautious.

Caelum hoped that he would just walk pass by them, but he was apparently not that lucky. They stopped right infront of him, blocking his path. " Hey kid, that's some pretty cool swords you got there." One of them said, noting his blades.

The other guy happen to noticed the gun's that somewhat poked out from Caelum's jacket. " And check it out, the kid got guns too!" The other guy said.

The man that previously spoke noticed them as well and smirked, resting a hand on Caelum's shoulder, which he rather disliked being touched. " Damn! Now why would a kid like you carry weapons like these, hmm?" He asked.

Caelum just stared at the guy that was touching his shoulder. " I use them to kill Akuma..." He simply said.

The guy just tighten his grip on Caelum sightly. " So you're an Exorcist, huh?" He said. It wasn't really a question, more like an assumption.

The other guy smirked as well. " Well isn't that a shame..." He said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly a couple more first level Akuma emerged from the ground. Caelum still hasn't made a move. "... It appears you'll just have to die!" The guy continued as they both changed into their level two Akuma forms.

All the Akuma aimed their cannon's at Caelum. He paused before letting out a small sigh before jumping up into the air and pulled out his guns. He aimed them at the first level Akumas and fired, destroying them rather easily. He landed on the ground, turing his attention to the other two.

This startled the level two's. One of them let out a growl as he prepared to attack, only Caelum was quick and fired his guns at the Akuma that attempted to attack him, destroying that one as well. Caelum then put away only one of his guns and stared at the reamining level two.

The level two staggered for a moment, temporarly frozen with fear. But the Akuma managed to collect itself as he let out a fusterated growl. " Damn you Exorsist!" It yelled as it tried to attack by extending an arm and went to swat Caelum as if he were an ant.

However Caelum reached around his waist and grabbed one of his bladed tonfas. He then used the blade and blocked the attack. " You're mistaken. I'm not an Exorcist. And I'm not part of the Order..." Caelum said.

This confused the Akuma. " Not an Exorcist?! Just what are you then?!" It demanded.

Caelum just pointed his his gun at the Akuma. " A Magician... " Was all he said before he fired a shot.

The Akuma staggered back a bit, somewhat stunned from the bullet. " I know who you are now! A Magician that defeats Akuma without Innocence!" It shreiked as it opened it's eyes, only to see Caelum sped up towards it, the blade seeming to glow a bit. Caelum then used the blade and sliced the Akuma in half. " DAMN YOU CRIMSON GUNSLINGER!" The Akuma shrieked as it exploded.

Caelum sheathed his blade and put away his other gun. He turned to see that there were no more Akuma around. He let out another sigh as he continued on his way. " This is starting to get very tiresome..." He muttered.

* * *

><p>It was several hours later and the Earl was holding another meeting with the rest of the Clan. He recived some news that he was finally hoping to get. And he was even surprised that he recived it in such a short time.<p>

Skin was eating sweets as usual. Jasdero and Devi were fooling around as always. Tykki waited patiently. And Road just sighed due to boredom and spun Lero aroung like a rag doll.

Road was the first to speak. " So what's up Lord Millenium? It's odd for you to have another meeting so soon." She said.

"She's right. So this must be urgent if you gathered everyone here again." Tykki spoke.

The Earl just smirked a bit wider. " Indeed I have. Rememeber when I spoke about the mysterious stranger that has been defeating my Akuma?" He said.

Jasder and Devi ceased their fooling around and even Skin stopped eating his sweets. " Yeah. What of it?" Tykki asked.

" Did you get any information about him?" Road asked, now suddenly intrested.

The Earl chuckled. " Even better! I just happen to get more footage of him. This time in the daylight and you can see him clearly. Although it is a shame my Akuma were sacrificed in the processed. Now take a look!" He said as an image appeared in front of them.

The images showed of a young man with red and black hair. He also was wearing black clothes. He seemed to be fighting with a pair of dessert eagle gun and a pair of bladed tonfas. The Noah's watched as the young man defeated the two level ones and a level two. It wasn't until the boy fight the remaining level two that his face was clearly shown.

The Earl paused the image, revealing the boys face. " This, my fellow Noah, is our mysterious stranger... And he is appreantly known as the Crimson Gunslinger." He said.

" But he's just a boy..." Tykki spoke up.

Jasdero looked at the image. He let out a surprised gasp as pointed at the image dramamtically. "Holy Crap! Devi! It's Caelum!" He spazzed.

Devi looked at the image as well and smirked. " Well I'll be damned... You're right. It seems that he survived our little encounter a couple years ago." He said

The Eal looked at the Twins. " You happen to know who this boy is?" He asked.

Devi smirked. " Yeah, we know him. Caelum and us go way back." He answered.

Jadero then jumped on his twin. " And guess what! You're not going to believe who he really is!" Jasdero pipped.

The Earl was rather pleased. Not only he finally got an image of The Crimson Gunslinger, but his real identity as well. " Go on..." The Earl said.

* * *

><p>Caelum finally reached the next town. The one thing he notces that there were roses everywhere as if something was going on. It wasn't that much later as he heard fron an Inn Keeper that a Rose Festival was being held tomorrow.<p>

Caelum let out a sigh. He wasn't big with any festivals. Not to mention that there might be plently of Akuma as well as a Noah or two. That is if he was lucky about the Noah part.

As much as he hated to admit it, he might as well stay until this Rose Festival dies down. So he rented a room for a couple of nights. Not to mention he could use a good shower.

After receiving the key, he went on his way to his room. He found the room easily and entered it, closing and locking the door behind him. He then proceed to head over towards the window and close the shades, mainly out of habit. Caelum then relaxed a bit as he stretched, ready to take that hot shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's the end of this chapter. Again, I apologized for another delay. It's been a bit stressful lately to be honest. But I'll update as soon as possible.

Reviews and Criticism are welcomed. Flaming and Trolling are not.

Till next time \m/


	7. Caelum Cross

Threads of Fate

**A/N:** Updating finally! And no reviews? Oh well. But I thank you all for reading this anyway. On with the stroy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM. Caelum is a character I created for this story

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Caelum Cross<p>

* * *

><p><em>He was sixteen years old as he was heading back to his Master after running a few errands. He was actually started to worry about a couple of his friends as they kept having these weird painful headaches. Not to mention that these weird crosses started to form on thier foreheads. He simply looked up after being deep in thought, only to see thick, heavy, grayblack smoke. He soon realize that the smoke was coming from his Master's place. He then booked it towards the house as he was hoping that everyone was alright._

_As soon as he got to the house, he just froze as his eyes widened and dropped the bag he was carrying. The house was on fire as his Master was motionless on the ground, obviously dead from the burn marks and bullt holes. His heart felt like it dropped as he saw the dead body of his Master. " No...not again..." He muttered. He couldn't go through this again. He already lost his home once when he was a small child._

_All of a sudden he was sent flying backwards as something hit the dead body of his Master and exploded. He winced as he landed on his back. Blood flowing down his face a bit, not to mention his Master blood splattered all over him. He soon heard laughing as his vision finally returned. He looked for the source ofthe laughter, only to have his eyes widened again. "De...Devit?" He muttered as he looked at one of his friends. It looked like Devit, but he looked totally different too. Gray skin... The crosses on his forehead._

_Devit only chuckled. " Hey Caelum. How's it going? By the looks of things, you're in pretty bad shape." He said._

_"What's going on? Where's Jasdero? What happened to Master?" Caelum suddenly demanded, getting onto his feet._

_"Master? We killed that weakling after we finally awakened as Noahs." Devit answered._

_Caelum froze once again 'We?...' He couldn't help but thought. He was hopping that Jasdero wasn't in on this. " H-how? W-why?" Carlum stuttered._

_Devit just smirked. " Why you asked? Because we felt liked it."_

_Caelum couldn't believe it. Anger quickly consumed him as suddenly charged at Devit, ready to beat the crap out of him. All of a sudden a couple of gunshots was heard and Caelum felt pain shot up his back. It didn't take him long that he was shot in his lower right side of his back and in the left side of his shoulder blade. He then just fell to the ground as he heard another laugh. He managed to look up, seeing Jasdero with the same color skin and crosses on his forehead. " J-Jasdero? You too?" He muttered again._

_He couldn't believe this. He was just betrayed by two of his best friends. Friends that he thought he could trust. He felt his body get weaker as he started to lose consiousness._

* * *

><p>Caelum suddenly snapped awake as he let out a quiet gasp as he pulled out one of the guns under his pillow, pretty much sweating from the dream. He soon realized that it was just another nightmare as he relaxed a bit. After a moment, he just carefully got up and walked into the bathroom and started the shower so he could wash the sweat off him.<p>

After the water was at the right temp, he just stood in the shower after stripping off his clothes, letting the warm water hit his skin. He paused as he was lost in thought before letting out a small sigh, his muscles starting to relax. He then proceeded to wash off the sweat off of him.

Dispite fighting Akumas during the past few years, his body seeed to be quite scarless. Well except for he two scars on his back, the size of bullet wounds. One was on his lower right of his back. The other was around his left shoulder blade.

After a few more minutes, Caelum turned the water off as soon as he was clean stepped out of the shower, drying himself off and puttng his pants on. He leaned over the sink for a bit before looking up at the mirror all foggy. He just took his hand and wiped off the fog on the mirror for a second. Seeing his own reflection, he thought over the nightmare he had.

Well it was more like a memory. It was only a couple of years since that day, but that memory still haunted Caelum ever since, among other haunted memories. He then grabbed a towel, drying his face off. He then looked out into the room, noticed that it was a bit brighter. He just walked over towards the window and open the shades a bit, seeing that it was daytime.

"Jasdero... Devit... I will find you both. And I will kill the both of you..." He muttered to himself. He clenched his fist, trying his best to forget the dream he had. But it was hard if you ended up having nightmares of your life everynight.

He eventually shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind as he finished getting dressed and equipped his guns and tonfa blades. He then left his room and went to investigate through out the town.

* * *

><p>Lavi and Krory were walking around the town, mainly to find Allen and Lenalee. But since the Rose Festival was going on, Krory was often getting distracted. Lavi sighed. " Come on Krory, we'll never find Allen and Lenalee if you keep this up." He said.<p>

Krory gave Lavi a nervous look. " Sorry Lavi. But I can't help but look at all of these lovely roses." He said.

Lavi chuckled. " I know, I know. Tell you what, after we find Allen and Lenalee and get settled in an Inn, we'll check the place out afterwards. Deal?"

" Sounds like a good idea. We should get going then!" Krory said.

They then started to get going, however Lavi accidently bumped into someone on the way as he wasn't paying attention. He turned around, giving off a sheepish look. " Oh I'm sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going." He said as he scratched the back of his head. He opened his eyes to see the stranger, becoming quite surprised. The person he ran into was none other than Caelum. " Ca... Caelum?" He stuttered.

Caelum stood there, looking at Lavi. " Deak..." Caelum said.

Lavi gave off a nervous chuckle. " Actually it's Lavi now."

" New alias I see. And I also see that you're wearing an Exorcist uniform. That means you weild Innocence..." Caelum said.

" Yeah didn't have much choice in the matter. So what are you doing here Caelum?" Lavi said.

Caelum just crossed his arms. " Most likely the same reason you're here, though just going after different targets." He said.

Lavi didn't respond to Caelum this time. As a member of the Bookman Clan, he knew very well what Caelum was up to.

After the akward silence, Caelum finally spoke. " Well _Lavi_, I hate to keep this short, but I have to get going. I got some stuff that I need to do. And no offense, but I'm really tired of running into you Exorcists." He said as he unfold his arms and turn to walk away.

Lavi just watched Caelum walk off. _' Caelum... You're still after them, huh?' _He thought to himself.

"Lavi?" Krory said, walking up behind him. " Is everything alright?" he asked.

Lavi smirked. "Yeah, just walked into someone." He said.

"Lavi? And Krory!" They both heard someone behind them. They both turned, seeing Allen and Lenalee.

"Oh? Hey guys." Lavi said, waiving at them._ ' Well this is convenient.' _he then thought.

* * *

><p>Caelum wandered around town later that night. He thought back to his quick, and rather unexpected, encounter with Deak. Or he should say Lavi now that he changed his alias again. An Exorcist too. Although he shouldn't be surprised. He knew the Bookman clan did what they had to do to witness secret historic events.<p>

He continued roaming until he saw a rose petal gracefully falling. He held out his hand as the petal landed onto his palm. He stared at it for a moment, thinking about his past. He had a flashback of his younger self giving a woman a bouquet of roses._ ' You always loved roses, didn't Mother...' _He thought.

A loud bang then snapped him out of his thoughts. He turn a bit, noticing that the fireworks started. He then let the rose petal that was in his palm drop towards the ground. He was about to continue roaming, but something else caught his attention. Allen and his gang was just a few feet away from him, but luckly there were alot people around, so he wouldn't be noticed.

He heard that they were talking about the Noah clan, which intrest him._ ' Maybe I can find out some info...' _He thought. So he stayed and listened. But he realized it was just a waste of time. _' They only know that they basically exist...'_ He thought. He let out a sigh as he turned and walked away as he headed back towards the Inn.

* * *

><p>Once again Caelum woke up from his nightmares. And once again, he had to tell himself that it was only a deam to calm himself down. He let out a sigh as he threw the covers off and got out of bed. He headed towards the door that led out to the balcony and open it slightly, just to let the cool night breeze hit him.<p>

He then began to hear a couple of guys talking, one of them he knew was Lavi. The other he reconized as Allen. Again he listened in to their conversation. A rather unplesent one about the struggles of being an exorcist and how not everyone could of been saved. Caelum had to admit, the conversation even made Caelum think about his past more. At least his past with Jasdero and Devit. No one should have witnessed their loved ones turn into Noahs, let alone Akuma.

He had enough of this. It was time to move on. He went to gather his stuff, but something that Allen said made him stop. _' Sounds like he saw an Akuma... But there's bound to be more.' _He thought.

* * *

><p>Road was alone in the dining room with the Earl, spinning Lero around as always. Lero finally managed to get away from Road after awhile, and them hid behind the Earl. However the Earl just ignored Lero's outbursts and looked over at Road. " We still have a ways to go..." The Earl said.<p>

Lero was confused. " Lero? What are you talking about?"

The Earl turned to face Lero. " I'm talking about those Exorcists." He said.

" But Lero... We launched a huge amount of Akuma and managed to kill alot of the Black Order members. And we even killed six Exorcist, Lero! Remember?" Lero said.

The Earl was far from amused. " It's not that simple Lero. Body counts mean nothing without the Heart of Innocence. Our success depends on us finding it." said the Earl.

Road finally pipped up. " Hello! I did say that I would go and find it! If only you would let me..." She said.

" There's no need to be in such a rush Road. First we must make more Akuma on a grand scale and have them kill humans to get more powerful." The Earl said.

Road smirked. " Well that does sound like alot of fun..." She said.

" The Earl also smirk too, that is if one could tell. " Why yes indeed, it should be fun. But if that Cross decides to act, it'll be harder to obtain the victory we seek. But what's important now it to hunt down those Exorcist looking for Cross and slow them down." He said.

Road then got excided. " I'll do it then!" She said.

" Now hold on, I already sent someone." The Earl said, which dissapointed Road.

" Aw no far!" She pouted, this then the Earl chuckled. Road then thought of something about their last meeting. " Say... Speaking about Cross... Do you think that the twins were telling the truth when they said something about red-haired kid and Cross having some kind of connection?" She asked.

" The Crimson Gunslinger you mean? Ah yes... Jasdero and Devit may love to goof off a bit too much, but I believe when they say that boy is related to Cross." The Earl answered.

Road just rested her elbow on the table. " So what are you going to do about the kid?" She asked.

" I haven't decided yet. It'll be hard to use the boy to lure out Cross. But killing him doesn't seem like an option as well." The Earl answered. Road just stared at him.

* * *

><p>Allen and the gang quickly defeated the Akuma that was in town. And it looked like they made it just in time as there was a couple of civilians.<p>

" You're right, it seems that the Akuma are after the Rose Festival crowd after all." Allen said.

Lavi came up behind Allen. " Seem so, but there's no way that was all of them." Lavi said.

Allen then turned as his eye activated. " I see them. They're coming stright to the town." Allen said.

The group then ran towards the entrance or the town and left towards the valley, seeing plenty of Akumas coming their way. Everyone activated their Innocence and began attacking. The battle didn't take long as the Akuma were quickly defeated. The group the gathered, but Allen stopped as his eye activated again. " Wait there's more!" He said. And sure enough three more popped up from the ground. Everyone scattered to dodge and activated their Innocence to attack.

However they stopped as shots were heard, and it didn't come from the Akuma. One of the Akuma exploded, confusing both the Akuma and the Exorcists.

" Who attacked? Was it you Allen?" Lenalee asked.

" No it wasn't... Lavi? Krory?" Allen answered.

" It wasn't me either." Krory said.

" If it's not one of us, then who was it?" Lavi asked.

" It's a bad idea for you guys to be standing around when there's a battle to be fought." A voice said.

The group turned to see Caelum walking up, holding both of his guns. Lavi knew who it was immediately. " Caelum?"

Caelum the walked past them and towards the Akuma. Allen reconized him from the train ride the other day. " It's you..." He said.

" You know him Allen?" Lenalee asked.

" Eh...not exactly. I ran into him on the train ride back to where I was going to meet you back when we split up." He said.

Caelum then stopped as he was in front of the group. Both Akumas looked at him before aiming their guns. However Caelum was quicker and aimed his guns at the Akuma and fired rapidly at them. The remaining two Akuma's staggered back before exploding, shocking the Exorcist, excluding Lavi. Caelum the put his guns away before turning to the group.

Lavi then smirked and walked up to Caelum. " Well well. This is a surprise. I didn't expect you to stick around long enough to help us Caelum." Lavi said.

" It's not like I did it to help you." Caelum replied.

Allen, Lenalee and Krory walked up to them. " Lavi, you know this guy?" Krory asked.

" Huh? Of course I do. Almost everyone at the Order knows who this guy is." Lavi said.

Caelum sighed and crossed his arms. " Not everyone at your stupid Order knows who I am Lavi. I doubt your friends are part of that majority." Caelum said.

Lavi then gave a smirk. " Well then, why don't you introduce youself to them then!" He said.

Caelum let out a fustereated sigh. " Fine... The name's Caelum. Caelum Cross." He answered.

Lenalee, Krory and Allen eyes widened as they heard his last name was Cross. Allen then started to have this nervous look on his face. " Cr... Cross? Uh... You wouldn't happen to know my Master... General Cross..." He managed to ask without stuttering too much.

Caelum scoffed. He was certanly going to make Lavi pay for this. "Tch... Of course I know that Old Geezer. He's my Uncle." He answered.

Allen's face suddenly went pale.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's all for now. Now I must sleep and overwork myself again. Reviews and criticism are most welcomed since they give me inspiration. Which I am in need of now.

Flaming and trolling are not welcomed.

Till next time \m/


	8. Calm Before the Storm

Threads of Fate

**A/N:** Thanks to slytheringirl22 for the fave. Still no reviews though? Oh well. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. Caelum is an OC I created for this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Calm Before the Storm<p>

* * *

><p>Allen suddenly went pale as Caelum revealed that he was General Cross' nephew. Krory and Lenalee simply had a surprised look on his face. Caelum on the other hand, was starting to regret revealing his relationship with his Uncle. But he knew that they would know sooner or later, so he might as well have told them anyway.<p>

"Ma... Master has a nephew?" Allen muttered.

" General Cross' nephew? I didn't even know he had any family..." Lenalee said. She looked over at Caelum. " Uh... I'm sorry. I mean no offense." She added.

Caelum let out a sigh. " Don't worry about it. I don't really care much for my Uncle anyway." He said. Lenalee was a bit surprised with Caelum's response.

Allen managed to snap out of his phase as something moved in his jacket. Soon after Timcampy popped out and hovered towards Caelum. The golum appeared to be happy seeing Caelum as he danced around him. Caelum just held out his hand as Timcampy landed on his palm. " Yes... It has been awhile, hasn't Timcampy..." He said to the golum. Timcampy just flapped his wings once, as if he was answering.

Allen just watched. " So no wonder Timcampy took a liking to you bck on that train..." He said. He then realized that Caelum could of revealed himself then. " But... If you knew Timcampy, why didn't you tell me that you were Master's nephew then?" He asked.

Timcampy was still resting in Caelum's palm. " I had no reason to. Nor did I planned to tell you who I am. The only reason I'm telling you now is because of big mouth over there." He said, nodding towards Lavi.

Everyone looked over at Lavi, who held his hands up and had a sheepish look. " Hey now Caelum, they would of found out in the future." He said.

Timcampy finally flew off of Caelum's palm. " Whatever. There's no point in arguing about it now." He said. Timcampy flewed back towards Allen. " Anyway, I have to get going." He said as he turned around.

Lenalee then had an idea. " Caelum... Hold on." she said.

Caelum no idea why he stopped, but he did. " What is it?" he asked, looking over his shoulder to see Lenalee.

" Uh... We're actually on a mission to look for your Uncle. If you don't mind, I was wondering if you would like to help." She said.

Caelum wanted to facepalm, but he told himself not to. " Sorry... But I'm going to have to pass." He answered.

" Huh? But why?" Krory finally asked.

Caelum let out a sigh. " Because there's no point in finding a man that doesn't want to be found. If my Uncle is missing, or should I say hiding, then he must have a reason. I for one, would rather not know what he's up to. I know the kind of man my Uncle is and I pefer to stay out of his business. It's bad enough that his debt collectors are coming to me for money that he owes." He said.

Allen let out a nervous chuckle. " So i see that you have that problem too?" He blurtted out.

Caelum just glanced over at Allen. " Seeing as how you refer to my Uncle as Master, and adding the fact that he left Timcampy in your care, you must be his student Allen. You of all people should know why I won't help you." He said.

Allen shrugged. " Well I don't blame you. Master can be difficult." He said.

" Quite difficult." Caelum muttered. He then had his back at them. " I wasted enough time as it is. Do yourselves a favor, and don't bother looking for Cross." He said. He then walked off, leaving them behind.

Allen, Lenalee and Krory just stood there as they watched Caelum leave. Lavi wasn't surpried. " Well that guy was certainly charming..." Krory sarcastically said as he sweatdropped.

Lavi shrugged. " That's Caelum for ya. We should probably get going ourselves. We still ahve a ways to go, don't we." He said.

" Uh right..." Allen said as Lenalee and Krory nodded. However Allen looked back at Caelum's shrinking figure. _' I wonder why Master hasn't told me that he had a nephew...'_ He thought.

* * *

><p>Caelum managed to get to the next town. However he looked up at the sky and noticed how quick the clouds were moving in. " Feels like a storm is coming..." He muttered to himself. He knew that he had to catch the next boat before the storm moved in.<p>

He went to the docks and got his ticket on the boat. He would of gotten supplies, but with the storm moving, he decided to hold off until he crossed the straight. Last thing he needed was to waste time, let alone run into Allen and his gang again. He had to admit, he was rather fustered when Lenalee suggested that he would work together to help find Cross, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

He didn't really hate his Uncle, he was all Caelum had after all when it came down to blood. However they never really had much of a relationship. After all Cross left Caelum in the care of some stranger after his mother died. He couldn't help but think back to that day when Cross left him.

* * *

><p><em>A ten year old Caelum stood next to his Uncle. In front of them was a woman who looked like she was about Cross' age with dark brown hair and blue eyes.<em>

_The woman took one look at little Caelum. She couldn't help but noticed how lifeless his eyes were. She then looked at Cross. " So this is him, huh? Your nephew?" The woman asked._

_Cross nodded. " Yes. This is Caelum." He answered. _

_The woman looked back at the boy who was simply just staring off into space. " He looks like he witnessed hell itself. His eyes practically has no life in them." She said._

_" He's been like this since he woke up. However he was alot worse at first. He would wake up, screming bloody murder from nightmares of his mother's death." Cross said._

_" Which he will most likely continue to have." The woman soon said. She then let out a sigh as she ran her hand through her hair. " I can tell he might be a handful. You're lucky that I have two other apprentices that are his age. They could help him recover mentally." She said._

_" Good. And I trust you'll train him with his magic?" Cross said. _

_" Of course. He does show more promise than the other two. But then again, I'm not surprised considering his lineage. However it all depends on him." She said._

_Cross agreed before looking down at his nephew. " Caelum..." He said to get his attention. Caelum just looked up, staring at his uncle with his lifeless eyes. " Listen... You're going to stay here for now. It's not safe for you to stay with me. This woman here will help you with your magic. Listen to her and don't cause her any trouble. Understand?" He said. Caelum just gave a slight nod. Cross then looked back at the woman. " He's all yours Kara." He said._

_The woman now known as Kara nodded. " He'll be safe with me Cross." Kara said._

_" I know. You're the only person I can trust with my nephew..." Cross said as he turned and walked off. _

_Kara walked up to Caelum and led him to her house. However Caelum paused as he turned his head to glance at his uncle._

* * *

><p>Although Cross left him behind all those years ago, he was greatful for Master Kara to take him in and continued to train him with his magic and also teaching him how to battle with guns. His desert eagles were his last gift from his Master.<p>

He felt the boat sway a bit. He figured that the storm moved faster than expected. He decided to head up to the deck to see what was going on. Although he doubt it was an akuma attack, people would be screaming by now.

As soon as he got onto the deck, he realized how windy it was. It also started to rain, but it wasn't that heavy yet. Luckily the port was just up ahead. " Might as well find a place to rest before the Inn gets to full." He said to himself. He would get his supplies in the morning.

The storm finally passed and Caelum walked around town, gathering the supplies he needed. However his stomach growled and he let out a sigh. _' I guess I should go find a place to eat...'_ He thought.

Eating at a public place always ends up causing problems for Caelum. Almost. Debt collectors would always managed to find him, looking for money that his Uncle owes. It usually ends with a fight. Well more like a beatdown for Caelum. But it wasn't like he had the time or place to cook anything, so he might as well suck it up.

He found a small resturant near by an entered. He took a table that was near the corner. He ordered a bowl of clam chowder and a glass of water. Something plain and simple and not a total waste of money.

The waitress left and returned a few minutes later with his chowder and water. He then began to eat. He ignored everyone else in the cafe as he enjoyed his meal. Or at least he was trying to enjoy it until he was interupted. No doubt some thug looking for Cross. But he started eating until some random guy walked up to him.

"Hey I heard that you're that nephew of Cross." the stranger said.

" Do you mind? I'm eating." Caelum said, brushing him off.

The stranger just chuckled. " You don't understand kid. You see Cross owes me some money for paying his debt. And since he's not here..." The stranger started as he put a hand on Caelum's shoulder. Big Mistake.

Caelum just reached over and grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt, pulling down and making the guy hit his head on the table. He then pulled out one of his guns and aimed at the strangers head. " Whatever problem you have with Cross, take it up with him. I suggest you don't drag me into this." Caelum threatened, pressing the gun to the guy's head to prove a point.

"A-a-alright... Alright! I'm sorry!" The guy let out, obviously freaked out. Everyone else couldn't help but stare at the scene.

Caelum just then pushed the guy away and he landed on the floor. The stranger then just got up and ran out of the place. Caelum just let out a sigh as he put his gun back in it's holster and went back to eating his chowder, which he finally finished in peace since no one else dares to approach him now.

He soon got up and paid for his meal before leaving.

* * *

><p>Caelum was just about ready to leave town. However someone rested a hand on his shoulder. <em>' I swear if it's another debt collector...'<em> He thought. He turned to see who grabbed him.

A random guy stood there, looking back at him. " Caelum Cross. I was sent here by your Uncle..." He said.

Caelum froze. He knew who this guy was. Well more of what this guy was._ ' Converted Akuma...' _He thought.

" Follow me." The stranger said. He then led Caelum into an ally.

Caelum followed, knowing the converted Akuma wouldn't dare hurt him. Not that he could anyway. He knew that the Akuma would explode before even thinking about attacking. " What do you want?" He demanded from the Akuma.

" Cross wanted me to give you this when you arrive. He says it would make your search quite easier." He said. He then gave Caelum a pouch of money and a piece of paper with an address on it. " Go to that address that is written on that paper. You'll understand the rest when you get there. He also would like to remind you to use caution." He said.

" I know, I know...Thanks... I guess." Caelum said. He then paused for a moment. " How much time do you have?" He then asked.

The converted Akuma knew what he meant. " Not long I'm afraid. The urge to kill is getting harder to control." He answered.

" I see..." Caelum replied.

The converted Akuma gave a small smirk. " You should get going." He said. Caelum only nodded.

* * *

><p>Allen and the gang finally boarded the ship that was about to head into Asia. They had some small talk as the boat sailed. Mainly about Caelum.<p>

" You know it's hard to believe that General Cross has a nephew." Krory spoke first.

Allen sighed. " You're telling me. No wonder he looked so famililar when I first met him." He said.

Lenalee looked over at Lavi. " You're the only one out of all of us that know about him. Is it possible that you could tell us more about Caelum?" She asked.

Lavi shugged. " Why not? I figured Allen should know about him anyway." He said. He then went on to talk about Caelum. " Obviously you now know that he's the Genreal's nephew. However he also goes by another alias: Crimson Gunslinger. And as you can see, he's able to fight the Akuma without the use of Innocence."

" But how is that possible?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi shrugged again. " No one knows. He's been asked to join the Order multiple times, but he refused every time. Some say that he has a personal vendetta." He said.

" But don't we all? We all have our own personal reasons to fight the Earl and the Akuma. So why would Caelum fight the Akuma on his own?" Allen asked.

" But no one knows why. All we know is that Caelum is more than willing to stay out of the Exorcists way if we stay out of his. Don't bother him, and he won't bother with us." Lavi answered.

Allen thought it over_. ' If that's the case... Then why would Cross let Caelum fight on his own? I mean... They're supposed to be family right?' _He thought.

* * *

><p>Caelum headed to the address that was written on the paper. He stopped as he arrived at the destination. Looking up from the paper, he realized what the converted akuma meant. He was standing in front of a horse stable. Cross gave Caelum the money to buy a horse for his travels.<p>

_' And this is probably why I can never really hate you Uncle...' _Caelum thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh wow... A new chapter already. Yay for loseing sanity!... Who the hell am I kidding... Sorry for the dull chapter.

Anyway reviews would be nice.

Trolling and Flaming are not welcomed.

Till next time \m/


	9. Black Cat's Trap

Threads of Fate

**A/N:** Hope everyone's been enjoying this fanfic. Again sorry for the delay. Work has been busy as usual. And it's just going to get even more busy with the summer coming up soon so I'll try to update this as much as possible.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM. Caelum is a OC I created for this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Black Cat's Trap<p>

* * *

><p>Caelum headed to the address that was written on the paper. He stopped as he arrived at the destination. Looking up from the paper, he realized what the converted akuma meant. He was standing in front of a horse stable. Cross gave Caelum the money to buy a horse for his travels.<p>

_' And this is probably why I can never really hate you Uncle...'_ Caelum thought.

As much as he hated the way Cross acted and that they never had much of a relationship, he could never hate him in general. Caelum knew that Cross was not happy with the fact that he chose to go after the Noah's Jasdero and Devit, and probably the Earl as well. Yet his Uncle was still supportive, in his own way of course.

Caelum closed his eyes as he thought back to that day when he told Cross that about his decision to go after the Noah's.

* * *

><p><em>A sixteen year old Caelum sat in bed, covered in bandages. Cross was also in the room, standing a couple of feet from Caelum's bed, along with another guy who was in the corner, his face covered due to the shadows.<em>

_" You possibly can not be thinking about going after them. Vergil didn't save you from the twins just so you could have revenge." Cross said._

_Caelum just clenched his sheets. " They killed Master, blew up her body, and destroyed her home. What the hell do you want me to do? Sit around and let them join the Earl? I can't do that again. I can't sit around and do nothing this time." He said._

_" Jasdero and Devit almost succeeded in killing you. You're lucky that Vergil got there just in time. You don't have a chance in defeating them, let alone the Earl. Not with the power you have now." Cross said._

_Caelum just remained silent. He knew that Cross was right. " You're right..." Caelum said. Cross just looked at his nephew, a bit surprised that Caelum quickly agreed. " But... Seeing Master Kara dead... I couldn't help but think about my Mother. I was just a child then and I was helpless. But I'm not a child now. I can get stronger. I won't let Mother and Master Kara's death be in vain." Caelum said._

_Cross just remained silent. He really hated moments like these. He couldn't help but think what would happen if Caelum died. He looked over at the shadowed figure in the corner. " What do you think Vergil?" He asked._

_" I think we both know that it's inevitable to keep the boy from facing the Noah Clan. It's about time we properly train him Cross..." The figure said._

_Cross took another moment. He let out a sigh and looked at Caelum. " Alright fine. We'll start training after you've recovered. But don't think that I'm happy about your decision... Idiot Nephew..."_

* * *

><p>Caelum snapped out of his thoughts as he was approached by the man who was selling the horses. " Hello Sir! What can I help you with?" He politely asked.<p>

Caelum looked over at the guy. " Actually I'm here to buy a horse." He answered.

" Well my boy! You've come to the right place. I happen to have the best horses here in town. Come, I'll show you what we have." The guy said as he led Caelum to the horses.

Caelum looked around until a certain horse caught his eye. It was a pure black horse that seem to have some spunk. " I'll take that one." Caelum said.

The guy looked over at the horse and smiled. " Ah yes! Good choice sir! A nice young horse for a nice lad." The guy said. He then went to go and get the horse that was already suited up before walking back to Caelum along with the large mammal.

Caelum then paid the man as he got the horse. He then saddled up and exited the town, starting off with a light run.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Allen and the gang finally reached Asia, continuing their search for Cross. They were just about to check into a Hotel when the gang suddenly realized something. Krory was missing.<p>

He was still in the town, in awe of the food stands surrounding him. He just stared at some big piece of meat that was being slow cooked. " This world is simply amazing. It's remarkable how different parts of the world have their own delicacies." He said. He then glanced over to see the gang, only to find them no longer there.

He just gave out an expression of panic. " Oh no!" He muttered as he quickly glanced around trying to find them. He just panicked even more. " Oh no! They're all gone! I'm all by myself!" He said to himself.

He then mentally told himself not to panic, and thought to himself that he would just retrace his steps. However that didn't exactly work out as he just sped through town, panicking along the way.

" LAVI!" He yelled on top of some rooftop. No answer so he ran off again.

" ALLEN!" He yelled again in some alley. Again, no answer. He panic again as he ran off.

He managed to find some clothing store. " I found you Lenalee!" He yelled as he opened the curtain. Only to stop and noticed that it was a woman's clothing store.

Krory just stood there shock for a moment before the women noticed him and screamed. He just ran for his life once again. " I'M SORRY!" He yelled back as he ran off. However he tripped down a small flight of stairs and flower-pot crashed on top of his head. "... Ow."

* * *

><p>Krory just sat in a random alley like area, pouting that he still haven't found Allen or anyone else. " It's all my fault. Only I can manage to get myself lost." He muttered.<p>

He soon perked up as he head foot steps approaching. He looked up, seeing Lenalee. " Lenalee!" He said as he let out a sigh of relief. " Oh I'm so happy to see you!" He said. He then looked around, not seeing Lavi or Allen. " Hey, where's Allen and Lavi?... Do you mean... Did you get separated from them as well?!" He asked.

Lenalee didn't answer, it looked like something was off about her. " Lenalee? Are you alright?" He asked.

" Yes... I'm fine." She said with a bland tone.

" Oh... That's good. It's just that you seem a bit off." He said.

Lenalee finally looked up. " No... It just that I think I might have discovered Innocence. It over there." She said.

Krory looked over to the direction where Lenalee was looking at. " Innocence..." He muttered.

" We should check it out." Lenalee said.

Krory nodded. " Yes... I should get to work and stop acting like I'm on vacation..." He said. He then had a serious expression. " As an Exorcist, I should be grateful." He said.

Lenalee then just walked as Krory followed, not knowing that the Lenalee in front of him was nothing more than an imposter, yet he still had this off feeling about something as he looked at her.

* * *

><p>Caelum sat under a tree as his horse was tied to a nearby tree branch, grazing on the grass. He took this moment to take a break himself as he started eating an apple. Once again, he couldn't help but be lost in his thoughts.<p>

It was about eight months since he last saw his Uncle. It was the time where Caelum decided to go off on his own, knowing that it was time to do what he needed to do, which was going after the twins, and the Earl. Again, his Uncle dislike the idea of his nephew going off. But he also knew that Caelum had to decide his own path.

_' Just don't get yourself killed Idiot Nephew.'_

Those were the last words his Uncle said. And Caelum promised he wouldn't get himself killed. However he knew that deep down, that this was a very dangerous path he was walking and he might not even make it out alive in the end. But he had to keep pressing forward. Otherwise, he felt that he could never face the one person he truly cherished when he was a child.

He looked at his new horse and got up, walking towards the animal with his half eaten apple. Caelum fed the horse the rest of his apple as he started petting him. " Ever think about your mother?" He asked the horse. The horse just let out a huff as he went back to eating the apple. " Thought so..." He said.

After the horse finished eating the apple, Caelum climbed back on the back of the horse before continuing on.

* * *

><p>The Lenalee imposter continued leading Krory outside of town. Krory still had a feeling that something wasn't right. " So how did you find the innocence? Was it causing some sort of phenomenon around here?" He asked. Lenalee again wasn't answering.<p>

Krory just continued following her anyway. That was until he accidentally walked into her. " Oh I'm Sorry..." He said.

However he saw a couple of Akuma up ahead, laughing. His eyes suddenly changed as his fang formed. " Akuma!" He muttered, his voice now somewhat different as well.

The Akuma started attacking and Krory just got in front of Lenalee, blocking the attack. " Lenalee? What's wrong?" He asked as she still wasn't moving.

The Akuma attacked again and Krory blocked the attack with his hand. The strength of the attack created a crater in the ground.

After the smoke cleared, the Akuma just managed to pin Krory down with their arms. " Lenalee!" He yelled at her to get her attention. ' Why is she just standing there?' The thought as he was struggling.

The Lenalee imposter was just smirking. Krory just yelled out when the Akuma went to attack again.

"Krory!" He heard a voice yell. He looked up to see Allen, Lavi and the real Lenalee appear.

Allen managed to block the attack while Lavi managed to use his hammer to send the Akuma back.

The real Lenalee was simply looking at the imposter that looked like her, confused about who this person was. " Huh?... It's me..." She said.

Allen, Krory and Lavi were finally at her side, looking at the Lenalee imposter as well. " Huh? No way?" Lavi said.

" There are two Lenalees?" Krory blurted out. The gang then started going on about the fake in front of them. Allen even went as far to use his eye to see if it was an akuma in disguise, which wasn't the case.

They now started pestering the Lenalee imposter, demanding who she was. ' Alright... Fine.' The imposter thought as she then looked at the real Lenalee. Lenalee looked confused for a moment, wondering what the imposter was going to do. All of a sudden, the imposter lunged and managed to pin Lenalee down. She struggled to get the imposter off her.

The boys had no idea who was the real Lenalee now since they were both rolling around as if they were in some wrestling match.

The Akuma finally managed to catch up with the gang once again, ready for another round. However they stopped as if they mentally received new orders. The both managed to capture Lenalee and the imposter and went separate ways.

The boys ended up splitting up once again. Lavi went on his own as Allen and Krory went after the other Akuma.

* * *

><p>Turns out that Lavi managed to find the real Lenalee as he used his fire stamp to draw the Akuma out. The Akuma indeed jump out from the sand, letting go of Lenalee in the process. Lavi went to catch her and used his fire stamp again to defeat the Akuma, releasing the human soul in the process.<p>

* * *

><p>Caelum was on the rocky road, trying to get through as fast as possible. However he stopped as he saw a fire pillar shoot up towards the sky a couple of miles out, hard to notice. His horse seemed to sense this and started to slam one of his hoofs on the ground getting worked up.<p>

Caelum did his best to try to calm the horse down. But there was another pillar of fire shooting up towards the sky. The horse sensed it again and decided that something dangerous was coming their way. The horse just jumped on his hind legs, letting out a squeal of panic. Again Caelum did his best to calm the horse down.

But the horse just continued going on his hind legs and Caelum fell right off the horse and right off the cliff. The horse then just ran off as Caelum slid down the cliff, hitting the edge a few times before rolling to a stop.

He let out a groan before succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Lavi found a nearby tree and set Lenalee down before waiting for her to wake up. He couldn't help but wonder if the Lenalee in front of him was the real one or the imposter. Never the less, he had his guard up until she woke up.<p>

Luckily it didn't take that long for her to stir and open her eyes. " Lenalee?" He muttered, getting her attention.

Lenalee let out a slight groan, recognizing the voice. " Lavi?... Are Krory and Allen with you too?" She asked.

Lavi smirked as he knew that this was the real Lenalee. " Well the first thing that's on your mind is the welfare of others... then it looks like I got the real one." He said.

Lenalee looked stunned for a moment. " The real one?" She muttered. She then remembered what happened with the recent events, letting out a gasp as she tried to sit up. " We have to help them!" She said, only to have pain shot up though her.

She winced as Lavi supported her. " Hey are you alright? Did that Akuma did something to you?" He asked.

" I'm alright!... I think so... My body feels numb." She said weakly. " But we have to hurry and help Allen and Krory!" She said as she felt another round of pain.

Lavi held her up. " Woah there! Take it easy. There's no way you can fight in this condition. Rest for now, alright. Just let me take care of you. Believe it or not, I know alot about first aid since becoming an Exorcist." He said.

Lenalee paused as she looked at Lavi. " Okay, you're right." She said as she tried to pass the pain.

Lavi was then quiet for a moment. _' If I have the real Lenalee, that means Allen and Krory went after the fake. I just hope they'll be alright.'_ He thought.

* * *

><p>AN: And finished. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. So review if you have the chance.

Till next time \m/


	10. Iron-Fan Maid (Part 1)

Thread of Fate

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this. Again sorry for the long delay. I have at least some good news. But first... Read the new chapter!

Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM. Caelum is an OC I created for this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:Iron-Fan Maid (Part 1)<p>

* * *

><p>Krory and Allen managed to defeat the Akuma and attempted to confront the Lenalee imposter. She however managed to escape as Allen and Krory went to chase after her. However once they got out of the cave, the lost sight of her.<p>

" Hey Krory... Do you know where we are?" Allen asked.

Krory had no idea. Allen just let out a sigh. " Looks like in the end, they managed to separate us. I can't help but think that we fell for their trap." He said. Krory was now starting to feel bad.

Little did they know, a couple of figures were up on a cliff above them, looking over Allen and Krory.

* * *

><p>" I can't believe it. Those Akuma couldn't kill them after all." the Akuma Mimi said.<p>

She was in the company of the Noah Lulubelle. " Killing them my require more than one attempt. But we were able to split them up. And that alone should make our task easier." She said.

Mimi just looked over at Lulubelle. " That's true. And of course you have a plan, right Madam Lulubelle?" She said.

Lulubelle just smirked, playing with the bell on her hair tie. " Of course." She said as the sun started to set.

* * *

><p>Lavi and Lenalee decided to continue on, however Lenalee wasn't feeling to well. Lavi said that they should find Bookman up a few towns ahead and then from there they could find Allen and Krory.<p>

They ended up taking a carriage due to Lenalee's health. Those two last Akuma must have done something to her to make her feel this sick.

Lenalee stirred as she woke up again., the first person she saw was Lavi, who seemed like she was glad that she woke up. Lenalee just sat up. " So where are we?" She asked.

" We're on our way to meet Bookman. I figured we should go by carriage." He answered. Lenalee just looked outside for a moment. " The game plan is to get you healed one hundred percent, then we can go and find Allen and Krory." He added.

Lenalee started to feel bad once again, being ill like this. " I'm sorry Lavi... I just hope Allen and Krory are okay." She said.

Lavi just smirked. " I'm sure they're fine, especially if they're together. In fact I'm sure I can hear them whining right now. I bet they're complaining about hunger." He joked, which seemed to cheer Lenalee up a bit as she agreed with him. " Anyway, the only thing we can do now is make sure you get better." He said.

* * *

><p>However Lenalee was just getting worse. They stopped at a small medical clinic in a small town. Lavi was on the phone with Bookman, telling him how bad Lenalee's fever gotten since she was kidnapped.<p>

Bookman told them to get out of the area, telling them that they've obviously are being targeted. Lavi was concerned about traveling since she was so sick, but in the end he knew Bookman was right.

* * *

><p><em>An eight year old Caelum seemed to be out in the snow, watching the winter sunset. He just stood there, staring into the sky as the snow flakes fell. He always seemed to enjoy this weather, not having a care in the world. <em>

_He could hear foot steps crushing the snow behind him. He knew that it was his mother. " You'll catch a cold if you continue to stand there. Come on now, it'll be dark soon." She said. Caelum just turned a bit to look at her as his mother smiled and reached out her hand " Lets go."_

_Caelum nodded as he reached for her hand. " Alright Mom." He said as everything went white._

* * *

><p>Caelum snapped awake as he regained consciousness. He let out a groan as he remembered how he got down this cliff. " Stupid horse..." He muttered.<p>

He sat up as his head throbbed with pain a bit. He rested a hand on his head, only to feel something wet. He pulled away his hand, seeing blood. He figured he must have hit his head on the way down. " Well isn't this great..." He muttered, obviously annoyed.

He closed his eyes as his rested his hand over the gash on his head. His hand glowed green and he held it there. After a moment, the green glow stopped and the wound he sustained was gone.

He let out a sigh before standing on his feet. " Now what the hell am I going to do?" He said. The horse took off with his belongings as well as his bladed tonfas. " Uncle is going to kill me if he finds out I lost them again..." He muttered.

As of this moment, all he had was his guns. ' Might as well keep moving. Maybe I'll find that damn horse...' He thought. He went to continue on, but a scream made him stop. And it didn't sound that far from here. " Great..."

* * *

><p>Lavi helped Lenalee up onto a ledge as they went their way through a gorge. He figured that they couldn't be seen by the Akuma as Lenalee rested a bit.<p>

" You alright Lenalee" Lavi asked.

Lenalee weakly nodded. " I'll be fine after some rest." She said.

Lavi nodded. " Just take it easy alright?" He told her. Lenalee was about to respond until there was a girl's scream echoing through the air. Lavi just looked at Lenalee. " I'll go check it out. You stay here alright?"Lavi said to her. Lenalee just nodded.

* * *

><p>Lavi went to investigate the source of the cream. He managed to see a young girl wearing a maid's outfit attempting to defend herself against a Akuma. He acted quickly so the girl wouldn't end up getting killed by the Akuma, pulling out his hammer in its small form.<p>

" Big hammer! Little Hammer! Grow! Grow! GROW!" He yelled as he activated his innocence. He then swung at the Akuma, hitting and destroying it in one hit. He landed on the ground as his hammer went back into it's smaller form and put it away. He looked over at the girl. " Hey you alright?" He asked.

The girl sat up after faceplanted on the ground. " Ow that hurts!" She whines as she rubbed her nose. She then let out a gasp. " Oh and my chest is flat too!" She panicked. " Wait! It's always been like that... My mistake!" She realized.

Lavi let out a sigh. " Well it looks like you're fine." He muttered, which got the girl's attention.

She immediately got to her feet. " Oh sir! Thank you so much! Thank you for saving my life!" She said in an over-reactive tone. she went to run towards him, only to stop as she looked above him. " Oh no! There's another one!" She panicked.

Lavi had a surprised face as he turned around to see what she was talking about. Sure enough, there was another level one Akuma above them. " Damn.. Get behind me!" Lavi told the girl as he went to grab for his hammer and activated his innocence.

The Akuma started to aim it's cannon's at them and prepare to fire. Lavi got ready to defend himself and the girl him. However he noticed someone leaping from a ledge and towards the Akuma. Gunshots were heard as the Akuma staggered and exploded, causing Lavi and the girl to shield their eyes from the dust blowing due to the explosion.

The stranger landed on the ground as the dust settled. Lavi managed to get his vision back and looked at the stranger that apparently saved them, immediately realizing who it was. " Well well... If it isn't Caelum."

Caelum let out a sigh. " Don't start Lavi. I'm not in a good mood." He said.

Lavi chuckled as he deactivated his innocence and put it away. " When are you ever in a good mood?" He joked, which earned him a glare from Cross' nephew. Lavi just put up his hands in surrender. " I'm kidding Caelum!"

Caelum didn't answer as he put away his guns. The girl looked over at Caelum, a surprised look on her face. " Oh wow!" She let out before running over towards Caelum. " Wow that was great! Thanks for saving me! Of I'm so lucky to be saved by not one Knight in shining armor, but two! Thank you! Thank you!"

Caelum just crossed his arms, still giving off an annoyed look. " So annoying..." He muttered under his breath.

Lavi just walked up behind the Girl. " Don't mind him. Name's Lavi by the way. Mr. grumpy over there is known as Caelum." Lavi said, which again Caelum gave him a glare.

The girl turned around and face Lavi. " Oh how rude of me to not give you my name! Call me Mimi!" She said with enthusiasm.

Caelum sighed once again. " She can certainly turn it down a few notches..." He muttered.

Lavi just chuckled a bit. He then remembered Lenalee. " Oh yeah. Lenalee is still waiting on me to get back."

Caelum raised an eyebrow. " You mean that girl who was traveling with you, Allen and that Dracula wannabe?" He asked.

"Krory..." Lavi corrected. " And yes. However we got split up after an Akuma attack back in the last town we were at. So now we don't know where Allen or Krory are. However Lenalee's been feeling unwell since then. So we're meeting up with Bookman to see if he could treat the poison Lenalee has." He explained.

Caelum looked at Lavi for a moment before he shrugged. " In that case, I might as well help you guys out."

Lavi was rather surprised with Caelum's comment. " Wow, that's a surprise. Whatever happened with traveling alone?" He couldn't help but tease.

" Shut it Lavi..." Caelum said.

* * *

><p>Lavi, Caelum and Mimi managed to find Lenalee back where Lavi left her. Lenalee was surprised to see Caelum. " Caelum? What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.<p>

Caelum shrugged. " I was simply passing through here until my horse decided that it was a good idea to toss me off a cliff." He answered.

Lenalee let out a gasp. " Oh my! Are you alright?" She asked out of concern.

" I'm fine. I managed to split my head open a bit, but luckily I know a thing or two about healing magic." Caelum answered He then noticed what Lavi was talking about Lenalee not feeling well. She looked like she was about to collapse at any moment. " However you on the other hand, look like hell." He commented.

" Oh I'm fine. I'm just..." Lenalee started. However the illness took a hold of her as her knees buckled and started to collapse.

Lavi panic a bit. "Lenalee!"

Luckily Caelum was close enough to catch her before she fell. She looked up seeing him. " C-Caelum?"

Caelum just felt her forehead, feeling that she was starting to burn up. " You're far from fine. The poison is starting to take its toll. At this rate, you'll won't make it till we reach Bookman." He said.

Lavi just looked at him, still a bit panicked. " Can't you do something then? You said that you know some healing magic..."

Caelum cut him off. " Not enough to cure someone from poison..." He said, making Lavi shut his mouth. After a moment Caelum sighed and looked at Lenalee. " But I know enough magic to slow the poison down. For the mean time at least." He said. He then rested his hand back on Lenalee's forehead as his hand glowed a light green.

Lenalee felt his magic flow within her, and feeling the poison slowing down. Some of her strength was coming back, but she still wasn't one hundred percent. Caelum removed his hand before helping Lenalee back up to her feet. " Thank you..." She managed to say.

" You'll still have to take it easy. There's a good chance you'll have a relapse." Caelum advised. He let her go and looked at the others. " Anyway we should get going before anything else happens." He said.

" You're right." Lavi agreed.

"Wait!" Mimi pipped up. Caelum, Lenalee, and Lavi look over at here. She just clapped her hands together. " Let me come with you!" She said.

The three of them stared at her. " Wait... You want to come with us?" Lavi asked.

" Yeah! I heard it's more fun to travel with companions! Besides we're traveling in the same direction. Come on! What do you say?" Mimi replied.

" No way. You'll be in danger if you're with us." Lavi said.

Mimi played off a pouting look at Lavi's answered." Awe please! I'm scared and fragile! I have to run an errand and I don't want to go by myself now! Please! I need some knight in shining armor to protect me!" She exclaimed.

_'She obviously won't take no for an answer...'_ Lavi thought. He looked over at Caelum and sweatdropped. " Uh... Caelum. A little help here?" He asked.

Caelum just crossed his arms. " Don't look at me for help. I don't have the patience to deal with her..." He answered.

_' I should have known...' _Lavi thought as he let out a sigh before looking at Mimi. " Fine... But once we leave this gorge, we part ways." Lavi said.

Mimi let out a squeal of excitment. " Oh thank you! Thank you! As a maid, I'll do anything!" He said happily as she went to glomp Lavi.

"Hey! Easy!" Lavi told her.

Mimi let out a slight giggle. _' So easy. I managed to fool them by only sacrificing a couple of Akuma. Other than that Caelum Cross guy, everything is going as exactly as planned Lulubelle.' _She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>All four of them continued on their way through the gorge. It's been at least a couple of hours since Lenalee and Lavi ran into Caelum and Mimi. Lavi was still supporting Lenalee, making sure she wouldn't collapse. Mimi was following behind them, acting like her cheery self.<p>

Caelum however, followed a few paces behind everyone. He may have decided to travel with them for the time being, however it didn't mean he would be social with them. Especially now with that annoying Mimi girl tagging along. He was already regretting his decision to travel with them.

Mimi glanced over at Caelum and let out a cheerful smirk. She went over towards him, opening one of her fans. " Need help cooling off? I can use me fan to give you a nice cool breeze!" She said.

" You can help by getting away from me..." Caelum said out of annoyance. Oh yes, he was in a bad mood since he was thrown off his horse.

Mimi sweatdropped. " I'm sorry! I'll just move along then!" She said nervously as he went ahead_. ' Jeeze... What a crabby man! He's the total opposite of Cross!' _She thought.

So she ran up to Lavi and Lenalee. " Hey you need help carrying your bag or anything?" She asked Lavi.

" Thanks, but I think we can manage just fine." He said.

" Oh you're silly! Here I'll fan for you, okay?" She said, waving her fan at him.

" Lenalee can use it more than me actually." Lavi pointed out.

" Okay then!" She said as she over towards Lenalee and waved her fan at her.

" Thank you..." Lenalee weakly said.

Mimi gave a nod before speaking. " I don't mean to pry, but you don't look so well. We probably should stop and take a break?"

Lenalee shook her head no. " No, I'll be alright." She said, being her stubborn self. However that didn't last long as she felt her legs give out.

Luckily Lavi was able to hold her up. " Okay, lets take a minute here..." He said.

" I... I'm alright. Really..." Lenalee said. She didn't want to feel like a burden.

Caelum let out a sigh. " Lenalee... You need to rest for a bit. I warned you about going through a relapse." He said.

Lenalee looked over at Caelum. She had to admit, if it wasn't for him, she would be dead by now. It was true that she didn't want to be a burden. But she knew that she would get worse if she didn't follow everyone's advice and rest for a bit. " Okay... I'm sorry... You're right." She said to Caelum.

Caelum paused as he looked back at Lenalee. " There's no need to apologize..." He said.

* * *

><p>Caelum went on to scout ahead, leaving Lavi to take care of Lenalee. He went over towards the river to soak a wash cloth for Lenalee. Mimi however, started her plan to attempt to steal Lavi's innocence as she tip-toed up to Lavi. As soon as she got close enough, she leaned in to try to grab it.<p>

However that plan was thwarted when Lavi suddenly grabbed her hand. " What are you doing?!" Lavi exclaimed.

Mimi sweatdropped and paniced for a moment, but she quickly came up with an alibi." I just..." She started. She then pretended to cry. " I just wanted to get my hankerchief wet! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" She whined.

Lavi let out a frustrated sigh and let go of her wrist. " Not as sorry as I am..." He muttered under his breath.

_' This isn't going to be as easy as I hoped...'_ Mimi thought. Luckily she thought of another plan.

Lavi then just went over to Lenalee, draping the wet cloth on her forehead. Next thing he knew, he heard Mimi letting out a yell, then a splash. He looked over, seeing Mimi in the river panicking.

" Awwwwwww I slipped and now I'm all wet!" She whined.

Lavi let out another sigh and approached the river. " Jeeze... You got to be careful." He said as he went to help her out as he reached his hand to her.

Mimi grabbed his hand and started to get out. But at the last moment, she yanked and pulled him in, making it looked like she slipped again. As they were both submurged under water, Mimi made a second attempt to grab his hammer.

She then popped up from the water's surface, happy that she completed her objective. ' Finally! Lulubelle! I did it!' She thought.

Lavi then popped up from the water, catching his breath. " Awe man! I'm totally soaked!" He complained.

Mim then noticed Lavi's hammer, still in his side pocket. She looked up, only to see that she caught a fish. She had a look of disappointment on her face. ' Noooooo!' She thought again.

Caelum then finally came back from his little scout mission, only to see Lavi and Mimi in the river. He let out a sigh. " I don't even want to know..." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well... sorry for the cliffie. But as I was typing this out, I noticed that it was starting to get too long. So I decided to break this segment up into multiple chapters.. And the good news is that I'm almost done with this segment so there'll be another chapter out really soon. And this I actually promise.

Anyway if anyone here is a fan of X-men: Evolution, I have started to write a fanfic called Chaos. I have a couple of chapters up already so check it out if you're interested.

Anyway The new chapter will be posted real soon so keep an eye out.

Till next time \m/


	11. Iron-Fan Maid (Part 2)

**Threads of Fate**

**A/N:** And so much for that promise... So sorry for the delay. Work was just brutal this summer and now my internet is being bipolar. Ugh. I was totally hoping to have this posted long ago. Anyway enough of my rambling. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. Caelum is an OC I created for this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong> Iron-Fan Maid (Part 2)

* * *

><p><em><strong>" Awwwwwww I slipped and now I'm all wet!" She whined.<strong>_

_**Lavi let out another sigh and approached the river. " Jeeze... You got to be careful." He said as he went to help her out as he reached his hand to her.**_

_**Mimi grabbed his hand and started to get out. But at the last moment, she yanked and pulled him in, making it looked like she slipped again. As they were both submerged under water, Mimi made a second attempt to grab his hammer. **_

_**She then popped up from the water's surface, happy that she completed her objective. ' Finally! Lulubelle! I did it!' She thought.**_

_**Lavi then popped up from the water, catching his breath. " Awe man! I'm totally soaked!" He complained. **_

_**Mim then noticed Lavi's hammer, still in his side pocket. She looked up, only to see that she caught a fish. She had a look of disappointment on her face. ' Noooooo!' She thought again. **_

_**Caelum then finally came back from his little scout mission, only to see Lavi and Mimi in the river. He let out a sigh. " I don't even want to know..." He muttered.**_

* * *

><p>After that ordeal, Caelum managed to get a fire going by using a bit of his elemental magic. Lavi was trying to ring the water out of his jacket. Mimi was once again up to her mischief on secretly trying to get Lavi's innocence. She cooked up a fish for him, in which Lavi eventually accepted. She pretended to fall over again, the fish flying into the air. Using at a distraction, she went to grab the hammer once again. However Lavi used his innocence to catch the fish, much to Mimi's disapproval. <em>' NO NOT AGAIN!' <em>She thought.

Caelum sat with Lenalee, annoyed on how annoying Mimi was getting once again. " That girl is really starting to be a real handful..." He muttered as Mimi continued to come up with ways to get Lavi's hammer.

Lenalee stirred a bit, seeing Caelum. There was something that was bugging her ever since she first met Caelum back at that town that was having the rose festival. " Caelum... Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

Caelum knew that he might regret this, but he traveled with them this far. A question wouldn't hurt. " Go ahead..." He told her.

" Do you really hate General Cross... Your Uncle. You mentioned that you don't care much for him." She question caught him off guard. He paused for a moment. Lenalee realized this and spoke again. " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious." She said.

For whatever reason, Caelum decided to answer her. " To be honest... He is the only blood relative I have left. But despite that, he's made way too many mistakes concerning family. However, he does have his own way of caring. If it weren't for him, I would be dead long ago. So even though our relationship is really complicated, I can never truly hate my Uncle." He answered.

There was a brief silence as Caelum looked over at Lenalee. " Does that answer your question?" He asked her. He was able to explain his answer, however he still kept it straight to the point without explaining details about his past.

" It does..." She said. A bit of her was actually surprised that he opened up a bit, even though it was brief.

" Listen, I'm really not one to be social and spill out any of my personal life towards Exorcists. So I would appreciate if you kept this quiet." Caelum requested.

Lenalee gave a slight nod. " I understand." She said. She was relieved that Caelum didn't really hate his Uncle. Although she could probably understand why Caelum would get frustrated with him, considering on how Allen described Cross.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set and Lenalee was getting even worse. Lavi had to let her rest in the sleeping bag for now. He rested a hand on her forehead. She was still having a fever.<em> ' Even though she's been resting all this time, her fever has gotten worse. No signs of improvement...'<em> He thought.

He looked up at Caelum. " Hey Caelum is it possible for you to use your magic to slow the poison again?" He asked.

" I would if I could. But the chances of it working this time is close to zero. The poison was working quicker than I thought it would be. My magic would be useless this time. Right now it's all up to Lenalee." He said.

Lavi sighed. " You got a point..." He admitted. Lenalee started coughing. Lavi grabbed the canteen of water, having her take a sip of water after she was done with her coughing fit.

" Thanks..." Lenalee said. She then paused for a moment. " I wonder if Allen and Krory are okay... If only I was more careful. Lavi, I know I caused you a bit of trouble."

" Don't worry about it. I'm sure they're just fine." Lavi assured her.

Caelum got up and brush some of the dirt off his pants. " Hate to interrupt this little conversation, but we should really get moving soon. I'll go on ahead to see if the path is clear for travel. That should give you some time to get ready." He said.

" Alright." Lavi said as Caelum went off.

After a moment Lenalee spoke again. " Seriously Lavi, if I become anymore of a burden, then please just leave me behind." She said, resting a hand on Lavi's.

" I'm going to take you to Bookman, alright. No matter what happens, I won't leave you got it?" Lavi said.

What Lenalee and Lavi said seemed to spark something within Mimi. She had a sudden flash of her life as a human. Although she had no idea what it was about. Whatever it was, seemed to put her in some weird mood.

" She's asking you to leave her..." She said, causing Lavi to look over towards her. " So why not give her what she wants... There's no point in taking her if she doesn't want to go... Being kind all the time doesn't always help others you know." She muttered in a depressing tone.

Lavi just stared at her. " Mimi?" He muttered

She realized what she said and snapped out of it. " Oh! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said all that! I must be getting tired, I think I'll go freshen up!" She said as she went off.

Lavi just watch her leave.

* * *

><p>Caelum didn't go that far as he made sure the path was safe enough to travel. He figured that Lenalee and Lavi had enough time to talk and get ready. He honestly couldn't just sit around.<p>

He made his way back as he was sure that it was safe enough to travel. However he saw Mimi standing alone by the river, staring at her reflection. Not only that but she seemed to be way too focused and lost in thought, which for the most part Caelum found really odd.

" Mimi..." He said, getting her attention.

" Huh?... Oh! Caelum! It's you! You surprised me! I thought you were another one of those Akumas." She said, pretending to be starled.

" Whatever... I'm on my way back." He said.

" Okay doki! Lets go together!" She said as she started to waltz back to the camp.

Caelum just stared at her for a moment. Something was definitely not right with her.

* * *

><p>After Caelum and Mimi made their way back, all four of them went continued on. Lavi decided to carry Lenalee on his back, leaving Mimi to carry their luggage. However Lenalee still felt bad that she was this weak.<p>

" Lavi... I'm sorry." She apologized.

" Don't sweat it Lenalee. This is a lot easier compared to carrying Panda." He said.

Mimi looked up at the sky. " Looks like it's about to rain." She said. And sure enough, it started raining.

Caelum let out a small sigh. " Can this get any worse?" He muttered.

Yet they still continued on. However small rocks started to fall from the cliffs. They all stopped, Caelum and Lavi noticing that there were streams of water flowing from the walls. "Apparently it can." Lavi said.

Mimi looked up, seeing some akuma approaching. She couldn't help but smirk as the ground rumbled and a huge wave of water started towards them. Caelum curse under his breath after seeing the huge wave. No doubt that they would get hit. " Guys stay behind me!" He said as he got in front of them.

He fan his hand out towards the wave, a light purple magic circle forming in front of him as he activated his protection spell. He knew it wouldn't hold off the whole wave of water, but at least they wouldn't sustain as much damage.

The wave hit and Caelum held on as much as he could, using a lot of his energy. But the pressure was just too strong. He cursed as he saw his magic circle starting to break. " Damn it! I can't hold it back! Guys brace yourselves!" he yelled as the magic circle finally broke from the water pressure, causing the wave to sweep Lavi, Lenalee and Caelum.

The wave passed and all three of them were on the ground, catching their breaths. Lavi heard Lenalee coughing and managed to get up and run towards her, making sure she was alright.

Caelum attempted to get up, only to feel weak in the legs. He also felt something wet from his nose. He went to wipe it off, only to noticed that he was having a nose bleed. " Damn... Must of used more energy than I thought..." He muttered.

He looked over towards Lavi and Lenalee, seeing Mimi approaching Lavi. It now all made sense. She was an akuma. " Lavi look out!" He yelled over.

But it was too late as Mimi stole Lavi's innocence and jumped back. " Huh? Mimi?" He said.

Mimi just waved his hammer. " Haha! Look like someone lost his innocence!" She teased.

" So you've been the enemy all along." Lavi said, angry that he was fooled into such a trick.

Caelum managed to finally get on his feet. " I knew there was something off about you." He said.

Mimi just smirked. " You boys should know better than to let your guard down." She said as she tossed Lavi's hammer to a level two akuma. The creature caught it and went off. Lavi was in disbelief.

" Too bad for you. Your innocence will be destroyed by Lulubelle." Mimi taunted.

" No!" Lavi said in disbelief.

" You're forgetting one thing Mimi..." Caelum interrupted as Lavi looked over. " You might have succeeded in disabling these Exorcists, but you apparently forgotten that I still have my own weapons." He continued as he held out his desert eagles.

Mimi let out a giggle. " True but you used up a lot of energy on that little spell of yours to protect those two. And by the look of it, you're having a bit of trouble just by standing on your own two feet." She pointed out.

" Want to test that theory out?" Caelum taunted. It was true he used up a lot of energy, but he was never one to just lay down and die. He couldn't. He had to fight to live, even if a part of him knew that all this fighting was pointless. Otherwise his Mother and Master Kara would of died for nothing. At least that's what he felt.

" Caelum she has a point. We're all pretty weakened at the moment." Lavi muttered to Caelum.

" We don't have time for this Lavi. Lenalee is barely holding on and you don't have your Innocence. I may not be at full strength, but I'm the only one that's able to fight. I'll hold them off while you take Lenalee and run." Caelum said

" You sure about this Caelum?" Lavi asked.

" We really don't have any other choice now, do we." Caelum pointed out.

Lavi knew that Caelum was right. He was the only one that could fight. And Lavi had to do whatever it took to get Lenalee out of here. He was however a bit surprised that Caelum would have came up with this idea, being Mr. Anti-social and all. " You're right." he finally agreed.

" No idea what you boys are planning, but it won't do you any good." Mimi said as she pulled out her metal fans. " Now it's time for the maid to clean up the mess!" She said as she started to make her move.

" Now Lavi!" Caelum yelled, signaling for the younger Bookman to run. Lavi didn't waste time as he picked Lenalee up and started running.

Caelum on the other hand, started firing at Mimi which was obviously pissing her off. She dodged at she opened her metal fans as she attached them together, making a giant frizbe of death. " Even though this was all planned, I admit that you making an appearance was quite a surprise. No matter, I'll just have to destroy you first!" Mimi said as she threw her fans.

Caelum managed to jump out of the way to dodge her attack. He landed on his feet as a couple of Akuma crept up behind him. He immediately noticed them and turned and fired at them, defeating them instantly. He let out a deep breath, knowing that he was losing stamina rather quickly. But he had to keep fighting.

Mimi noticed this and charged right at Caelum. " You're too slow!" She said as she swung at him with her fans.

Caelum quickly turned around after hearing Mimi, but he wasn't quick enough. Mimi's attack managed to hit him square in the chest, forcing him to yell out in pain from the two gashes that were now on his chest. Mimi smirked as she used her strength and forced him into the air and into the wall of the cliff.

Caelum let out another yelp as he slammed into the rocky wall and immediately dropped onto the ledge of the cliff, laying there as he was stunned. Lavi dared to stopped for a brief second, seeing Caelum motionless. " Oh no! Caelum?!" He yelled over towards Caelum.

Caelum stirred and managed to move after hearing Lavi. Obviously he was hurt, but he still forced himself up. " I'm fine... Just get out of here." He stuttered.

Mimi was rather impressed that the younger Cross was still conscious. " Well well, I'm impressed. Not only you're still conscious, but you're still able to move. But I highly doubt you'll dodge this!" She said as she snapped her fingers.

A bunch of Akuma floated in front of Caelum, aiming their cannons at them. Caelum cursed under his breath as they fired. The beams connected to the area were Caelum was, causing the ledge to collapse.

Lavi stood there in shock. He couldn't believe that Caelum got hit. At least that's what it looked like. " It can't be!" He muttered. For as long as Lavi knew him, Caelum was never one to be defeated by akuma so easily. He has seen what he could do, even heard rumors that he survived the attack from Jasdero and Devit a couple of years back. Seeing this right now was just so had to believe.

Caelum started to fall towards the ground, the debree from the ledge falling as well. He looked hurt and unconscious as he was falling. He finally hit the pile of rubble as more debree fell on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And sorry to end this as a cliffie. But as I said this before, the original chapter was way too long that I decided to divide it into multiple sections. I have the next and final segment to this already written so expect another update in a few days. That is if nothing happens this time...

Anyway reviews are much appreciated. Trolling and flaming are not.

Till next time \m/


	12. Iron-Fan Maid (Aftermath)

Threads of Fate

**A/N: **Tada! New chapter! I deserve a friggen alcoholic drink for actually keeping my word. Time to get my Irish on!... Why am I so hyper? Anyway, here's the new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM. Caelum is an OC I created for this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong> Iron-Fan Maid (Aftermath)

* * *

><p><em><strong>" You're too slow!" She said as she swung at him with her fans.<strong>_

_**Caelum quickly turned around after hearing Mimi, but he wasn't quick enough. Mimi's attack managed to hit him square in the chest, forcing him to yell out in pain from the two gashes that were now on his chest. Mimi smirked as she used her strength and forced him into the air and into the wall of the cliff. **_

_**Caelum let out another yelp as he slammed into the rocky wall and immediately dropped onto the ledge of the cliff, laying there as he was stunned. Lavi dared to stopped for a brief second, seeing Caelum motionless. " Oh no! Caelum?!" He yelled over towards Caelum. **_

_**Caelum stirred and managed to move after hearing Lavi. Obviously he was hurt, but he still forced himself up. " I'm fine... Just get out of here." He stuttered. **_

_**Mimi was rather impressed that the younger Cross was still conscious. " Well well, I'm impressed. Not only you're still conscious, but you're still able to move. But I highly doubt you'll dodge this!" She said as she snapped her fingers. **_

_**A bunch of Akuma floated in front of Caelum, aiming their cannons at them. Caelum cursed under his breath as they fired. The beams connected to the area were Caelum was, causing the ledge to collapse.**_

_**Lavi stood there in shock. He couldn't believe that Caelum got hit. At least that's what it looked like. " It can't be!" He muttered. For as long as Lavi knew him, Caelum was never one to be defeated by akuma so easily. He has seen what he could do, even heard rumors that he survived the attack from Jasdero and Devit a couple of years back. Seeing this right now was just so had to believe. **_

_**Caelum started to fall towards the ground, the debree from the ledge falling as well. He looked hurt and unconscious as he was falling. He finally hit the pile of rubble as more debree fell on top of him.**_

* * *

><p>" This can't be happening!" Lavi muttered again. He hated that he was so blind to Mimi's tricks. He couldn't help but think that if he paid more attention, maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. And Caelum wouldn't have sacrificed himself for their sake. He felt weak without his Innocence.<p>

Mimi watched as Caelum was defeated, although a bit confused as to why Caelum wasn't dust by now. " That attack should have turned him into dust! I swear he's just like Cross! Hard to kill like a cockroach!" She said. She then realized that Lavi and Lenalee were still around. " Oh yeah!"

She turned and saw Lavi, seeing the surprised look on his face. " Well whatever, Caelum is out of the way at least. Now I can focus on destroying you two once and for all!" She said as she slashed at the air in front of her. A handful of blades appeared and flew right towards Lavi and Lenalee.

Lavi snapped out of his thoughts as he started running again, dodging the blades as best he could. However one managed to impale him in the shoulder, causing him to let out a yell of pain as he fell, dropping Lenalee in the process.

He managed to get up onto his hands and knees after being momentarily stunned. He reached and grabbed the blade that was embedded into his shoulder, wincing from the pain.

" Lavi..." Lenalee weakly said, getting his attention. " Please... Just save yourself. Forget about me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you die because of me." She said.

" No way..." Lavi said.

Mimi gave a smirk. " Resisting won't do you guys any good. You're both going to die regardless." She said.

Lavi however wouldn't give up as he got up and picked Lenalee up before running again. Mimi couldn't help but hesitate. _' Why does this feel so wrong?'_ She thought to herself, gritting her teeth a bit in frustration. She then seem to get over her hesitation and smirked. She attached her fans together before throwing it like a frizbee. Her weapon hit the walls around Lavi and Lenalee, causing debree to fall in front of them to make a blockade.

Lavi stopped as the rock fell, blocking their way of escape. " Damn..." Lavi muttered as he turned back and saw Mimi approaching. She readied her weapon again and threw it at them. He had to think of something quick. However the whisper of two words cause him to snap out of his thoughts as he looked down at Lenalee.

" I-innocence... Activate." Lenalee muttered as her innocence activated, able to get her and Lavi out of harms way just before Mimi's attack connected.

There was a small explosion of a dust cloud before, quickly disappearing as Mimi caught her fans. She smirked as she thought she killed Lavi and Lenalee. However a sudden jolt of pain in her back told her otherwise.

Lavi landed in front of Mimi from a good distance away, a now unconscious Lenalee in his arms. " How does it feel to get hit by your own weapon!" He said to her. He then spent a quick second to see Lenalee now unconscious._ ' This isn't good. Lenalee just used the last of her strength to save both herself and me. And Caelum got hurt to save us. I only hope Caelum is still alive. He didn't look to good after that attack he endured...' _He thought as he turned his attention back at Mimi, who looked surprised.

Mimi just reached back and pulled the blade out." How did you survive that?!" She yelled at them before she paused. She then paused for a second as she realized what happened. It was Lenalee. " I see. So she used the last of her strength to get the both of you out of harms way. Talk about luck. But unfortunately for you, your luck just ran out!" She said as she summoned some Akuma to her side. She gave a smirk at Lavi. " Time to say goodbye for good!" She said as she got ready to attack.

A sudden wave of needles flew at the akuma, making their mark as the akuma fell. Mimi was confused as to what just happened as she stared at the needles.

Lavi knew what attacked the akuma as he looked up, see Bookman. " Bookman?!"

Bookman jumped down from the cliff and landed in front of Lavi. " Shame on you for falling into a trap." He said to Lavi before looking at Lenalee. He was quite concerned at her condition. She didn't look well. " I'll need to treat her as soon as possible." He said before he pulled out Lavi's hammer. " I suppose you can take it from here?"

Lavi had a bit of a surprised look on his face. " My hammer?" He muttered as he took his innocence back.

" Consider yourself lucky that I ran into the akuma that held your innocence." Bookman said.

Lavi then left Lenalee in his care as he activated his innocence. " You can lecture me later Panda!" He said.

Mimi went on the attack again, throwing his fans at Lavi. The Junior Bookman however activated his fire stamp, sending a wave of fire towards the remaining Akuma, defeating them. The fire then shot towards Mimi, who let out a yelp as she braced herself for the attack. She did managed to get hit a bit, however she also managed to get away.

" Damn..." Lavi muttered as he fell onto his knees, trying to catch his breath.

" She managed to get away..." Bookman pipped up. " At least we're safe for now." He added after a short pause.

Lavi finally managed to catch his breath. " Right... safe." He muttered. He then suddenly thought of Caelum. " Oh no!" He exclaimed before getting onto his feet, surprising Bookman.

" What's wrong now?" Bookman asked.

Lavi managed to find energy to start running towards Caelum's direction. " It's Caelum and he's hurt bad!" He yelled over his shoulder as he continued running, leaving behind a shocked Bookman. It was obvious that he had no idea Caelum was here.

* * *

><p>Bookman managed to collect himself as he focused on Lenalee. He figured that Lavi would be able to handle finding Caelum.<p>

After eventually regaining consciousness and getting out from the pile of rubble, Caelum managed to limp his way along the path, using the walls for support. He was still pretty beaten up. He had no strength to use his healing magic, but he managed to find the strength to keep moving despite pain racking through his body and the blood he was losing from his wounds, especially from his chest.

He paused as he heard footsteps rapidly approaching him. He raise his arm, pointing his gun at the person that was approaching. He then looked up, seeing someone he wasn't really expecting as he lowered his gun. " Lavi?"

Lavi stopped as he caught his breath. " Caelum! You're alright?!"

Caelum just scoffed. " Barely..." He muttered. His legs then finally gave out as he started to collapse onto his knees.

Lavi just ran up to him, catching Caelum before he fell forward to the ground. "Woah. Easy now." Lavi said as he supported him.

Caelum finally lost all his strength, leaving him no choice but to let Lavi support him. " What happened with Mimi?" He asked.

" She escaped. Bookman managed to find us. He's currently taking care Lenalee as we speak." Lavi answered.

" Bookman huh..." Caelum muttered. He couldn't help but mentally sigh. No doubt Bookman saved Lavi and Lenalee.

Lavi paused as he wondered how Caelum survived. " Hey you mind explaining why you're not dust right now? Those Akuma looked like they actually hit you dead on." Lavi said. Of course he was relieved that Caelum was still alive, but that attack should have killed him.

Caelum let out a sigh. " Looks can be deceiving. You of all people should know that. Whatever strength I had then, I used it to activate a last-minute protection circle before passing out..." Caelum said.

Lavi thought back to the attack. It all made sense now. He couldn't help but gave a slight smirk. " You're really are like your Uncle. Hard to kill." He joked.

Caelum had a bit of a scowl on his face. " Shut it Lavi..."

Lavi and Caelum then heard heavy footsteps approaching, followed by a sound of a horse giving out a huff. The both looked over, seeing the black horse that belonged to Caelum. Caelum let out a scoff. " Nice of you to show up... Stupid horse..." Caelum said as he started to lose consciousness again in Lavi's arms.

* * *

><p>Caelum regained consciousness once again. Noticing his surroundings, he realized that he was in a room. He must have been carried here after he lost consciousness.<p>

" Finally awake huh?" He heard a voice. Caelum looked over, seeing Bookman over by the window.

" Bookman..." Caelum muttered. He slowly sat up, wincing a bit from the pain on his chest. He looked down, seeing his cest all wrapped up in bandages.

Bookman walked towards the foot of the bed. " Easy now, you don't want to open those wounds again. I took the liberty of taking care of your wounds." Bookman said.

Caelum just leaned against the headboard. " You didn't have to do such a thing." Caelum said.

" I know you'll be able to use your healing magic once your strength returns, but consider it as a thanks for what you did for Lenalee and Lavi. If it weren't for you, Lenalee would have succumed from the poison long ago. And I wouldn't make it in time to save Lavi." Bookman said.

Caelum let out a sigh. " Really. As I told Lenalee, there's no need to thank me." Caelum said.

Bookman paused for a moment. " Still trying to distant yourself from others I see. But you could never turn a blind eye to those who are in danger, just like your mother. But at the same time, you're as stubborn as _him_." Bookman couldn't help but say.

Caelum froze as Bookman mentioned him, knowing who he was referring to. His hands started to shake a bit, clenching them into fists to prevent them from shaking anymore.

Bookman noticed this and let out a sigh. " Adrian..." He started, only to be interrupted.

" Don't say that name!" Caelum immediately said. He paused as he tried to calm down and took a deep breath. " He's dead. My father is dead before I was even born. You know that. So don't bring him up ever again." Caelum said.

Bookman paused, looking at Caelum. He had to admit, he regret what he said. He couldn't blame the boy for acting this way when this certain subject came up. " My apologies... Caelum." He said. Another pause went by before he let out a sigh. " I'll leave you alone for a while. I have to check up on Lenalee and see if she needs further treatment. She really would have died if it weren't for you." Bookman said before leaving Caelum's room.

After Bookman left, Caelum let out a sigh and rested a palm on his head.

* * *

><p>Bookman checked up on Lenalee who was in the company of Lavi. She was now cured from the poison thanks to Bookman's treatment. " I'm finally done with the treatment. Now all you need to do is rest and recover your energy." Bookman said.<p>

" Thank you... How's Caelum?" Lenalee asked.

" He's gained consciousness and being his anti-social self, so he's doing just fine. He'll be able to heal himself after gaining back his strength." Bookman said.

Lenalee gave a slight smile. " I'm glad he's alright." She said.

Lavi looked over at Bookman. " Hey Panda, can you look after her for a bit. I need to lie down." He said. He then went towards the door and opened it.

" Lavi..." Lenalee said, getting his attention. " Thanks for not leaving me behind." She added.

" Don't mentioned it." Lavi said as he left.

After Lavi left, Bookman gave a sigh. " Trying to act all tough. Really? It's pathetic." He muttered.

Lenalee chuckled. " It alright. I just wanted to know how grateful I am. I'll need to thank Caelum to as well." She said.

" I wouldn't waste your breath on him, he's worse than Lavi." Bookman said.

Lenalee chuckled again. " I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>Caelum managed to get out of bed and made his way towards the window. He seemed to be bothered by something, and it wasn't because of Bookman's little slip up with a certain subject that should have never been brought up. No in fact, something was bothering him.<p>

_' I thought I made progress... I thought I would be strong enough by now to face Jasdero and Devit. But after today... I realized that I haven't made any progress at all. This is all pointless! Just why?! Why do I force myself?!' _He thought, clenching his fists. It was obvious that he was frustrated. There was always a part of him that just wanted to quit.

After a few moments, he managed to relax himself. He let out a sigh._ ' But I can't quit. I can't let my master and my mother's death be for nothing. They died to protect me. I can't give up, no matter how much I want to. I won't be able to live with myself. I got to keep moving forward. Not only for Master Kara and my mother, but for Jasdero and Devit too. I know that it wasn't their fault that they became Noah, but I can't let them continue to side with the Earl.' _He though again.

He knew what he had to do now. He has to get stronger. And there was only one way how, but of course that idea wasn't really sitting well with him. " Looks like I have no choice but to visit my Uncle..." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Holy crap and that's the end of this part. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Because it was a pain in the ass to break this up into multiple chapters... Ugh!

Anyway I'll be focusing on the new chapter of Chaos next, which is my X-men: Evolution crossover fanfic.

Again, leave a review. Much appreciated.

Till next time \m/


End file.
